Confusions
by Pravus Angellus
Summary: Harry decides that he's had enough... Want more? Read it! THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED... I truly apologize to all those who have taken the time to read over the years, but now that I've actually had the time to read back over it, I really don't like how it's gone...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Any other characters and the plot are my own.

WARNING: M/M SLASH... MAYBE F/F SLASH AS WELL... DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!!

Summary: Harry decides during the summer after sixth year that he's tired of being the skinny, pitiful Boy-Who-Lived. He takes steps to make himself into what he wants to be. Draco Malfoy plays a large role in his transformation, but it's not until they get back to Hogwarts that Harry realizes just how much. Future HP/DM slash...

A/N: All temperature degrees are done in celcius. I hope I got the conversion right. Also, not HBP compliant...Agate is a silvery blue stone... Some characters will seem OOC. I'm sorry about that, but this is my first HP/DM fic... Please bear with me?

**Summertime in Confusion **

The sun beat down ruthlessly on the backyard of Number four Privet Drive, no gentle breeze in sight. The usually green grass was a faded golden brown. No amount of watering had been able to bring it back to life in the desert like conditions of this unbearably hot summer. A lone figure could be seen, if anyone cared to look, kneeling on the hardened ground in front of a patch of dying vegetables. Sweat rolled off his deeply tanned face before dripping onto the sun drenched earth. His black hair that had grown dramatically since school let out was pulled back in a brown leather thong at the base of his neck, the ponytail falling just below his slightly muscled shoulder blades. He still couldn't figure out why it had grown so much in the short time he had been home. He had cut it three times before he had given up, realizing that it would just grow back. Also, some other things had changed. It had to be a wizard thing. He was almost seventeen, and everyone knew that all wizards came into their birthrights at that age. He still didn't know what his was though. He was sure he would find out eventually.

Since he had gotten home this summer, Harry Potter had discovered that if he just ignored his so-called family, they would do the same for him. As such, he was able to do whatever he liked as long as he also finished his daily chores. Daily chores that included weeding the garden, watering the lawn, painting the house, fixing the roof, and various other handyman jobs that he had learned to do by trial and error. Usually he had an hour of daylight left once he was done, and Harry put that hour to good use.

After last year, he knew that he needed to work on his physical health. He had been small, skinny, and vampirily pale. In other words, he was unbelievably unhealthy. After Malfoy had beaten him at quidditch for the second time since he had known him, Harry had determined to work on his own body. He knew he lost that game because he wasn't physically fit enough to play, not to mention the trouble he was having concentrating. Besides, why should he let Malfoy look better than him again this year. He never ate enough, he didn't get any exercise outside of quidditch, and he was emotionally a wreck. Of course, none of friends had noticed enough to help him. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together, and Harry had taken a back seat to their relationship. Which at the time was fine with him.

After arriving back at the Dursley's house this summer, Harry had decided that he was tired of being the frail and sickly Boy-Who-Lived. How the hell was he supposed to defeat a madman like Voldemort if he were smaller than most third year students? He noticed this when a first year asked him what it was like to go to Hogsmeade for the first time ever, and they couldn't wait until they were third years. And he was going into his seventh year at Hogwarts soon! So, he had found a way to change things. His first day back at home found him writing to Remus Lupin asking for as many books on nutrition and physical health as he could find. Remus had replied with a hastily written note and a shrunken trunk full of books and exercise equipment(also shrunken to fit inside the trunk).

_Harry,_

_These were Sirius's things. I hope they help. When you're ready to use them, simply take them out of the trunk and they will become their original size. You might want to take some of them out outside. Good luck pup._

_R.L._

Harry was a bit disappointed that the letter wasn't longer, but he was overjoyed with what he found inside the trunk. Not only were there books on every aspect of healthy nutrition and what foods were best for wizards to eat, but a manual for each piece of equipment and the best workouts. The equipment was amazing. There was a workout for each muscle in the body. Unable to wait, he took out the first thing that his hand touched, which happened to be an ab machine. After digging in the trunk for the manual, he set about trying it out.

Five minutes later found him laying on the floor gasping for breath. He had only done four situps with the machine! He must really be out of shape! Deciding he had better read through all of the material first, he shoved the ab machine under his bed.

Now, he was outside kneeling in front of the useless vegetable garden, knowing that it was a lost cause. There just wasn't enough water to keep them alive, and if he used the sprinklers on them, Uncle Vernon would puff up like a blowfish and bellow like a mammoth in heat.

"Boy! Turn that water off! Don't you know we're in a drought!"

So, Harry had given up on the garden. He still took time each day to pull the pitiful looking weeds and and use the spray bottle of water on them like Aunt Petunia insisted. If anything, it helped keep him busy outside where he didn't have to put up with Dudley and his stupid friends. Although, right about now, he was wishing he could go into the "empty" shed he'd taken over, and work some more on his abs. So far, he had been home for two months, and the only thing he had done the first three days was read all of the nutrition advice and equipment manuals. Which really was what he needed to do first Jumping into something he knew nothing about wasn't going to help him. He had learned that lesson after fifth year when Sirius died. Then, he had proceeded to drag his trunk outside and pull out all of the machinery. He was highly impressed with what was there. By the end of the two months, he had already gained ten pounds and was a dark golden brown. His leg and arms were finely toned and his back muscles were quite defined. He still needed work on his abs, or so he thought. His stomach was tight and looked to be chiseled out of solid stone. Anyone seeing him shirtless was likely to faint.

Pulling the last scraggly weed from the hardened dirt, Harry stood up stretching his arms over his head, his back arching like a cat. For the next hour and a half he would go through an entire workout, which for a normal person should take four hours. But, Harry Potter had never been normal. At the end of his workout, he was feeling a lot better and more relaxed, not to mention, dead tired. He didn't know that it was his magic that was making the workout go faster, therefore making him more tired than it would have if it had taken the proper amount of time to do.

Harry quietly opened the back door that entered into the kitchen and crept up the stairs, avoiding the fifth step that creaked, and made for his room. His only thoughts were on taking a shower, then getting himself something to eat. He had no idea where the Dursleys were, nor did he care.

Opening his wardrobe to get his clothes so he didn't have to worry about it after he got out of the shower, he heard a tapping on his window. He looked up to find his owl, Hedwig, impatiently swatting her talon against the filthy glass. Pushing with his two fingers, two weeks ago it had taken both hands, he lifted the grimy window and let her inside.

"Hey girl, what have you got there?" Harry cooed at the beautifully ruffled owl.

Hedwig nipped his ear as she flew past and landed on his bed. There was a rather large package attached to her leg. Harry hurried over to relieve the poor bird.

"I wonder what this is?" Harry said aloud as he untied it from Hedwig's leg.

After untying the package, he noticed that there was a note attached to the outside. He grabbed it and read it first. After the episode in third year when Hagrid had sent him the Monster Book of Monsters, he had learned to read whatever notes were attached first.

_Dear Potter,_

_I heard from Professor Snape who heard from your werewolf that you're attempting to "bulk up". Ha Ha! Anyway, I thought this might help. It should give you some incentive._

_Your Most Beloved Rival,_

_D.M_

"Oh no," Harry groaned.

He just knew it was some kind of a prank Taking a chance anyway, he unwrapped the package. To say Harry was stunned was an understatement. He was totally flabbergasted. The package turned out to be a beautifully engraved wooden box made of oak. The top had a snake plated with silver wrapping around a rose plated in gold. The leaves on the rose looked to be small bits of malachite and the snakes eyes looked to be lace agate. The details were so realistic that Harry wasn't surprised when the snake hissed at him.

"Hello, young Lord." It hissed softly. _Young Lord? _ Harry thought. _What the hell?_

Even though he knew better, he opened the box. Inside, Harry's eyes about popped out of his head, were pictures. About thirty pictures of Draco Malfoy were nestled neatly inside. Pictures of Malfoy with his hair loose, flying about his face in the wind as he rode a beautiful black stallion. Malfoy in black dragon hide pants with a white silk shirt, his arm around a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and lapis lazuli eyes. Malfoy with his mother at some party with e bony silk pants and an agate silk shirt, which so happened to show off his physique. Malfoy with his shirt off laying on a beach with the sun glinting off his silver blonde hair. Pictures of Malfoy with nothing but a black towel wrapped around his trim waist showing off the creamy tanned skin, water droplets clinging to the slim trail of pale fuzz that disappeared inside the towel. Harry gasped and looked at the next picture. There were even pictures of Malfoy wearing nothing, his well toned body muscled to perfection. Harry closed the box so fast that he shut it on one of his fingers.

Biting back a yelp, he jumped away from the box. _What the hell! Why the fucking hell was Malfoy sending him pictures of himself? Especially those pictures_... Harry thought long and hard on that, then he sighed as he realized what each of those pictures showed. They showed Malfoy in the best physical condition any male could possibly be in, not to mention his magnificent taste in clothing.

Harry first got jealous, then he realized what Malfoy had done for him. He had given him incentive to work harder on his own body. Malfoy knew that if Harry saw how good he looked, then Harry would try to look better. It all went back to their old rivalry. But, why would Malfoy do that? Especially if he knew it would help? Harry was totally confused now. He would have stood there longer, but the sweat still dripping down his back made him remember that he desperately wanted a shower.

A hour later saw Harry stepping out of his bathroom with only a ragged looking towel draped across his hips. He walked over to the cracked full length mirror next to his wardrobe and looked at himself. What he saw surprised him. He didn't look bad at all. As a matter of fact, he looked damn good. His body was just as taut and toned as Malfoy's, but he was still lacking in the clothing department. After seeing the pictures of Malfoy, Harry knew he had a long way to go before he could consider himself ready to face the Slytherin Prince. There was no way that he was going back to Hogwarts looking the way he had before. Yeah, he'd put on some weight and gained a little muscle, but it wasn't enough. He knew he still had work to do. The problem was he only had a week left until Hogwarts opened back up for the first term of his seventh year.

His clothes desperately needed help. The hand me downs of Dudley's did nothing for his new body. Even though he had muscle in all the right places, he still wasn't as big as his whale of a cousin. Determined to outdo Malfoy before school started again, Harry decided that it was time to brave the company of his "family". After getting dressed, he went downstairs to talk to his aunt.

Petunia was in the kitchen, of course, preparing Dudley and Uncle Vernon lunch. She almost dropped the plate of sandwiches she was about to set on the table when Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, I need to talk to you." Harry stated matter of factly.

"Um, okay." Petunia squeaked. She hadn't seen Harry but maybe fives times the entire two months he had been here and she was quite surprised he had braved the kitchen when he knew they would be there. She knew he had been eating because she noticed certain foods were gone, but she hadn't said anything about it because it was foods that Vernon and Dudley refused to eat.

"I need you to take me to London today." Harry said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why?" she questioned quietly. She was intimidated by her nephew now. She had never seen him look so strong and healthy. He had to have grown almost six inches this summer. It had to be magic, but then she had seen how hard he was working out each afternoon his chores were done. The boy had become a god. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"I need new clothes," Harry said.

"Um," Petunia began, but Harry cut her off.

"I don't need money. I have my... Um, I have some that the headmaster at my school sent me." Harry said quickly, catching himself before he revealed that he had his own money.

"Oh, okay. We can leave at two. Vernon is taking Dudley down the street to the park. He's trying to get the boy interested in girls." Petunia replied.

Harry bit back a laugh. He had known for the last two years that Dudley was gay. It was no surprise that Uncle Vernon was trying to get him "interested in girls". Petunia sighed as she saw Harry try not to laugh. She had also known that her son wasn't "normal" under his father's standards and she was afraid that Vernon would began to treat Dudley the way he had always treated Harry.

Harry stayed in his room until he heard Vernon call for Dudley and the front door slam. He then went down the stairs to meet Aunt Petunia in the living room. She was dressed in a prim blue dress with pink flowers patterned all over it. Her hair was pulled back in a severe knot similar to McGonagall's hair. Harry thought his aunt would be much prettier if she let her hair down and wore solid dark colors, but he could never tell her that, could he?

Vernon had left the car for Petunia to use because she had said she needed to go shopping, not mentioning that Harry was going with her. As they drove past the park she told Harry to duck so that Vernon wouldn't see him in the car. Vernon would have a fit if he saw Harry going shopping with Petunia, let alone that he was riding in the front seat.

"Where in London do you need to go?" Petunia asked, her eyes never leaving the road. She really didn't like driving. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Um, I guess to the Leaky Cauldron. It's the only way into Diagon Alley." Harry said hesitantly. He was unsure of how his aunt would take this.

"Oh, you need to go there? I thought you're friends from school would take you there?" she asked curiously. Petunia had never had the chance to go to Diagon Alley. Her parents had always taken Lily when she hadn't been home. She was a bit curious about it.

"Well, I don't know if they'll be able to this year. I just thought it would be easier to do it on my own. You don't have to go in. You can just pick me up later, if you want to." Harry replied unsure about the note of curiosity in his aunt's voice.

"Oh no, I don't mind," Petunia said.

They found a parking place down the road from the Leaky Cauldron , and Harry led his aunt to the front door. She looked a bit confused, but when Harry took her hand she could see the wizarding pub clearly in front of them.

"What is this place? Why couldn't I see it before?" Petunia asked in awe.

"You'll see." Harry replied with the first real smile he had given her in his lifetime.

Petunia felt her heart flutter. This boy, no, man was going to break some hearts this year at his school. She finally saw what Lily had seen in James Potter. She could see the power and virility radiating off her nephew. For the first time since he had been left on her doorstep, Petunia felt as if she needed to be protective of Harry Potter. _The Lord knew, looking the way he did now, he was going to need someone to beat the girls off with a stick._ _Or boys?_ Petunia thought to herself. _ After all, Dudders was gay. Could Harry be too?_

Harry led Petunia through the door of the Leaky Cauldron and looked back to see the look of disgust he just knew was going to be on her face. He, however, was disappointed. Petunia was slightly in awe of all the different people scattered throughout the wizarding pub. At one table there were three wizards in brightly colored robes. At another table there were two hags chatting happily over some steaming drink. And all over the room, gasps could be heard when everyone saw that Harry Potter had just walked in. Dragging Petunia by the hand, Harry made his way out the back door to the alley that held the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Wha-what were those things?" Petunia stammered.

"What? The hags?" Harry asked, amused at her look of bewilderment.

"Those were hags? I thought they were only myths." Petunia said in a daze.

"Well, there's a lot more to see. Just follow me."

Harry walked up to the wall and tapped the bricks in the correct order causing them open up revealing Diagon Alley. He hid a smile as he caught his aunt as she fainted right there in the alleyway. _ I didn't even act that surprised the first time I came here_, Harry thought to himself.

He patted Petunia on the cheeks softly to wake her up. When she began to stir, Harry stood up from where he had sat down on the ground. She blinked up at him and then looked through the still open archway into Diagon Alley. Her eyes once again got very wide, but she took a deep breath and stood up. Harry took her hand and helped her to her feet slowly. Then, he led her into the magical world for her very first time.

"Oh!" Petunia gasped in wonder. She had never seen a place like this before. There were people everywhere! And they were all dressed in brightly colored robes of varying styles. There were shops all up and down the street and each one looked to be doing booming business. Harry just stood there and let her stare for a few moments before clearing his voice.

"Aunt Petunia, can we go? People are starting to notice me, and I hate it when they stare," Harry said.

"Stare? Why would they stare at you? Aren't you just like them?" Petunia asked in an odd voice.

"Yeah, I'm like them. But, let me show you something." Harry replied quietly. He was about to show his aunt all the posters in the shop windows proclaiming him the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, and all the other rubbish they liked to call him.

Harry took Petunia's hand once again and led her towards Madame Malkin's Robe shop. He might as well try to get new clothes while his aunt gawked at everything.

"Over here," Harry said, pointing at a picture of himself hanging in the robe shop window announcing him as the Chosen One. "I'll be right inside this shop. Don't go anywhere. I don't want to lose you here. I'll be right back."

Petunia just nodded her head and stared at the picture of her only nephew. He hadn't been lying all these years. He really was famous in his world. Petunia smiled and shook her head then entered the robe shop behind Harry.

Harry knew exactly what he wanted. He told Madame Malkin in no uncertain terms that all of his robes were to be black silk, including his school robes. He ordered a malachite colored dragon hide cloak lined with the softest of black rabbit fur, not to mention the protection spells he paid extra for. He asked about trousers and shirts, but Madame told him the name of another shop that specialized in that type of clothing. She promised that his robes and cloak would be ready within two hours, and Harry agreed to come back to pick them up.

Petunia had sat and watched the way the witch had fitted Harry for his robes. She was giggling behind her hand because the tape measures don't seem to care if the patron is male or female and tends to bump the most embarrassing places. Harry just ignored her. He just wanted to get finished here, so he could get the other things he needed.

"Aunt Petunia, I think I should take you back to your car, now." Harry said after they left robe shop.

"Oh, but this place is wonderful!" Petunia cooed at him. "And you'll need a ride home."

"But, Uncle Vernon will be home by now. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm suppose to meet the headmaster of my school at the Leaky Cauldron, and he will be taking me to school next week. Maybe I can find a way for you to come visit me at school. Then you can see what real magic is all about. How does that sound?" Harry felt like he was cajoling a child after refusing it candy. He only felt a little bad about lying. No one was meeting him at the pub, and it would be up to him to get himself to platform 9 ¾. But, he wasn't really worried about it.

"You're right of course. Vernon will be worried. And maybe I will come visit you this year, Harry." Petunia said. She looked up and realized they had made it all the way back to her car without her even noticing it.

"G'bye, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, closing her car door for her. " I hope to see you soon." Harry really didn't believe that she would ever take him up on his offer. He was just trying to be polite.

"Goodbye Harry. Have a good term, and maybe I can visit at Christmas." Petunia replied with a smile.

Petunia started the car and Harry headed back to Diagon Alley. _He still had trousers and shirts and boots and socks, and gods! a ton of other things to buy_! Not to mention his school supplies.

Harry headed for the shop that Madame Malkin had told him about. It was a small place and didn't look very well-known. There were very few people coming in or out of it. Harry was somewhat disappointed. He had asked for a shop that tailored the best clothing possible in this area. Mentally shrugging he pushed open the grimy glass door and hoped for the best.

Inside was a small room with mirrors everywhere. There were no bolts of cloth or standing stools or anything for that matter. A small wooden counter was placed at the far back of the shop, and a little, old woman sat behind it, knitting.

"Excuse me," Harry said a bit timidly. "I was sent here by Madame Malkin. She said you might be able to help me."

"Oh, do come in. Sorry, I get so engrossed in my knitting that I tend to drift off sometimes," the old lady replied with a smile, showing off a gleaming set of pearly whites.

"Oh, that's okay." Harry said, smiling back.

"What is it that you're looking for young Mr. Potter?" the lady asked as she stood.

"Well, I need a whole new wardrobe. Everything from socks and underwear to shirts and trousers."

"Wonderful! You've come to just the right place!" the old lady said excitedly.

"Just stand over there in the middle of the room, and we'll get started. Do you have a particular taste in clothing? Or possibly a favorite fabric or color?"

"I like silver. And I've found that I'm quite partial to dragon hide and leather." Harry said with a blush.

"I have just the things for you!" the lady said, her eyes twinkling madly. She reminded Harry somewhat of Dumbledore, and that made him a bit more cautious. He had been having issues with his "mentor" lately.

The lady had gone in the back room and she came back out with her arms loaded with what looked like small dragons. Harry had to look twice to see that the bolts of "cloth" were indeed not living dragon babies, but the most beautiful hides he had ever seen. There were some the color of tarnished silver. Some were a deep emerald green. Some were simply black, and there was even a purple and bluish one. Harry was thrilled.

"Okay, lad. You just stand there. I'm going to say a few words and we'll see what happens!" the shopkeeper crowed. And that's just what she did.

Harry was amazed. The hides flew from her arms and fitted themselves to his body. The black ones interweaved with the silver to make a beautiful shirt, which promptly turned to silk. Then more black ones encased themselves around his legs creating the most comfortable and well fitting trousers Harry had ever worn. It went on and on. By the time the hides had stopped creating clothing, Harry had amassed about thirty silk and linen shirts and around twenty pairs of varying kinds of leather and dragon hide trousers. Not to mention the silk underwear and linen socks.

"Perfect!" the shopkeeper cried. "Now, is there anything else?"

"Boots." Harry said.

"Of course! I'll be right back!" and she disappeared into the back room once again.

This time, she emerged with a pile of more dragon hides. The colors were simple earthy tones. Browns, gray, and black. With a few more words, the hides once again encased Harry and made him about three different pairs of boots.

"Would you mind if I wore one of those outfits home?" Harry asked. He couldn't wait to wear his new clothing.

"Oh, no! Not at all! Which one would you like to wear?" the old lady lifted her wand and pointed it at the black trousers and silver shirt that Harry had chosen.

"Thank you Madame," Harry said with a blinding grin as he went to pay her for her services.

"No, thank you, Mr. Potter." she answered with an equally bright smile.

Harry walked out of the small shop with his head held high. For the first time in his life, he felt like people should be staring at him, and they were.

The little old lady in the shop watched with pride as Harry Potter walked out looking like the prince he should have been. Oh, Albus was going to have a fit! This wasn't the same timid child that had left Hogwarts last year. This was a man who was sure of himself and what he wanted out of life. Oh, what she wouldn't give to see her brother's face when Harry walked into that school in a few days time. Giggling like a little girl, Albina Dumbledore sat back down behind her counter and picked up her knitting once again.

Harry walked proudly back to Madame Malkin's shop. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that people were indeed staring at him as he passed. He had let his hair fall freely down his back creating an ebony wave in the wind. His shoulders were thrown back and his chin was high. Everyone wondered who the magnificent looking wizard was walking down the street without a care in the world. They wouldn't have believed you if you'd told them it was indeed Harry Potter.

Madame Malkin greeted Harry at the door. She had his order all wrapped and ready to go. She seemed a bit worried about him being there at that particular time. Then, Harry saw why. He caught a glimpse of long white blonde hair just before his malachite eyes met the argent pools of none other than Draco Malfoy.

He saw that Malfoy didn't recognize him, and chose to save this confrontation for another time. Harry thanked Madame Malkin, took his things, and walked slowly back to the Leaky Cauldron. He still hadn't caught on just how magnificent he really looked. Most of the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley that day would have sworn that a prince had walked among them for a few minutes. Only one would know for sure that he really had.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review... It makes it so much easier to write. I thought about writing the whole story before posting it, but then I realized that this will probably be anywhere from 40 to 100 chapters with at least 9 pages per chapter. At least, I think it will. It could even be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Any other characters and the plot are my own.

WARNING: M/M SLASH... MAYBE F/F SLASH AS WELL... DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!!

A/N: I realize that some of the characters are OOC, but I wasn't sure how to make this story work otherwise. Also, this chapter is a bit odd. I hope you like it though, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up.

**Forgotten Birthday Presents **

Harry walked slowly back to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to get a room, then he would come back out to pick up his other school things. He had already accomplished his main purpose for coming here. He was wearing the most beautiful clothing he had ever seen and he felt good about himself. He knew he looked good, and it was amazing how much effect that actually had on his emotional state as well.

Harry was walking past a small wizarding diner when he noticed that there was a birthday party going on inside. It was then that he realized his birthday had passed weeks ago. _Wow, how could he have forgotten? He was so caught up in working out and improving himself that he had completely missed his own birthday. He was seventeen! That meant he could do magic! And, he didn't have to worry about anyone asking him why he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron all alone!_ Harry thought to himself. Excitement overcame him once again. _He just had to go celebrate! _ He conveniently forgot that his friends hadn't remembered his birthday either. Which was probably a very fortunate thing for them.

This summer had been doing more than just working on his physical appearance. He had also been working on his brain, spending hours into the night studying. He focused especially on potions and the dark arts. No, not DADA, but the Dark Arts. He figured he should have a better idea of how the other side worked. What he hadn't been prepared for was the overwhelming sense of power involved. He could feel his magic just infuse his entire being even when reading about it. Maybe Harry was meant to be a dark wizard? Maybe, not

All he knew was that he hadn't received any type of communication from his friends all summer. Which is part of the reason for his beginning to study the darker side of magic. He could just hear Hermione and her nagging about how if he studied them, then he would want to practice them. So, what if he did? What was wrong with wanting to know everything he could about magic? Hermione obviously reserved that right for herself. The damn know-it-all!

Sixth year had been odd for Harry. Nothing exciting had happened. He had simply followed his friends around with his head down and a constant frown on his face. He knew he hadn't been responsible for Sirius's death at the end of the fifth year, but for some reason Dumbledore kept making it out like it was Harry's fault. So, determined not to do anything stupid or heroic in his sixth year, Harry had kept his life simple. He had avoided Malfoy and his friends. He had avoided Dumbledore, who secretly thought that Harry was going dark already and that's why he had kept Hermione and Ron from writing him this summer. And he had began to take his studies seriously. Which all in all had made his sixth year rather normal. Harry was ready for a bit of action now.

Harry turned abruptly on his heel, doing a good imitation of Professor Snape though he didn't know it, and went back the way he had come. He stopped at Florean Fortescues for a triple dip hot fudge sundae. After taking his time eating that, he went down the street a ways and stopped in front of the quidditch shop. There was a new broom on display. It was said to be faster than the firebolt, more nimble than the Nimbus, and prettier than the Comet series all put together. Harry couldn't help himself. He deserved a birthday present. No one else had gotten him anything. Why shouldn't he buy himself something?

"Can I help you, Sir?" the large, fat man with the amber eyes behind the counter asked.

"Yes, you can. I would like to buy that!" Harry said excitedly, pointing to the broom on display.

The man looked him up and down and nodded to himself. This guy wasn't just all talk. Judging by the clothes he wore and the way he was built, he was probably some famous foreign quidditch player. Or so most people would believe. The shopkeep knew better.

"It's two thousand eighty five galleons. I can have it ready in twenty minutes. We just need to take your measurements and fit it to fit you." the fat man blustered.

Harry knew he didn't have that much money in his pouch, but he really wanted that broom. He decided to negotiate.

"How bout I give you one thousand galleons and my name, and you can bill my Gringotts account for the other thousand eighty five?" Harry tried confidently. He really didn't expect the man to agree. It was a beautiful broom after all.

"And what would be your name young Sir?" the shopkeeper asked. He really didn't expect the boy to answer him honestly.

"Harry Potter." Harry stated flatly. He really didn't think that his name would help, but maybe?

"Harry Potter? Well, in that case. Of course, I can bill you the rest. Now, let's get you fitted to your new broom Mr. Potter, Sir." the fat man said excitedly. Harry Potter! He really used his name! And he didn't appear to be afraid of it anymore. It didn't help that he wouldn't be able to lie since his hair was parted in the middle and it fell like an ebony waterfall down his back with his scar showing for the world to see, if they looked for it.

After fifteen minutes of measuring, and Harry sitting astride the broom, it was ready. Harry walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies with his brand new Sirius Star. It didn't dawn on him that the broom was named after his deceased godfather, and the fat man didn't point it out. He didn't want to see that brilliant smile leave his pup's face.

Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, he approached Tom, the barkeep, who was cleaning glasses and eyeballing a crowd of teenagers at one of the tables. Harry followed his line of sight and saw that Lucius Malfoy, his minions, and the girl from one of the pictures his son had sent were all sitting at a table in a corner and speaking quietly. Harry was hard pressed not to stare. He couldn't get the image of the younger Malfoy without anything on out of his mind. It was amazing how the two men looked so much alike. Mentally shaking his head, he walked up to the bar.

"Hi, Tom. I'd like a room. You have anything?" Harry asked casually.

"Sure. Number 12," Tom said as he handed Harry a key, his eyes never leaving the group of Slytherins.

Harry was grateful that Tom hadn't looked at him. He was sure to recognize him and draw Lucius Malfoy's attention, and Harry just wasn't ready for that yet. Would he ever be?

Harry climbed the semi-rickety stairs to the rooms upstairs. He noticed that the floor had been freshly cleaned and it looked like the walls had been painted in the hallway. Someone important must be coming to stay. Harry just hoped that it wasn't someone like Fudge. Gods knew he'd had enough of that bumbling idiot.

Walking up to the door of room number twelve, Harry inserted the key into the lock. He pushed the door open and looked around the room he would be staying in until time to go back to Hogwarts. The room wasn't very large, but it wasn't very small either. There was a double sized four poster bed centered under a window with flimsy blue curtains hanging to the floor. In the corner of the medium sized room sat a large, dark blue armchair. It reminded Harry of a muggle Lazyboy recliner. A small beat up wooden table sat to the right of the chair. Across the room, was a large fireplace. It wasn't anything very impressive. Just some red bricks and mortar. The most interesting feature of it was the crackling blue and green flames inside. Harry wondered if it was connected to the floo network. He would have to try it out, but he had no idea who to call on. He wasn't very happy with his "friends" right now. Remus was nowhere to be found. He was quite tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, and he wasn't about to call the Order. He wondered if Dumbledore had realized he was gone from his relative's house yet. The old man was probably throwing a fit. Harry laughed out loud to himself at the thought of the Order looking all over for him, and he was right here.

After looking around the room, Harry decided he should probably go back out and get the rest of the things he would need for school. He sat his packages on the bed, taking note of how soft the blankets were. He just knew that he'd be able to sleep comfortably this evening. No snoring from down the hallway, no sounds of baby elephants tromping on the stairs, and he wouldn't wake up with a rash from itchy blankets either. Yes, this was going to be a good night. Hopefully, he'd be able to stay hidden from the Order for the next three days. Then, he'd have no choice but to go to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Taking one last look around the room, Harry headed back out the door. Performing a strong locking charm, he smiled to himself at the ability to use magic outside of school. It was sort of exhilarating. He felt as if he could probably fly.

As he descended the stairs, he noticed that the group at the table had grown larger. The younger Malfoy and his friends had joined the older people. Harry also noticed that Pansy Parkinson wasn't hanging on Draco Malfoy's arm. Instead, she was sitting next to the beautiful girl from the picture. Harry was a little bit surprised to see the girl. He wondered who she could be. Maybe Mr. Malfoy had decided that Pansy wasn't good enough for his "prince". It was about time that they had noticed what everyone else had already seen. Pansy just wasn't up to standard. She wasn't exactly ugly, but she wasn't pretty either. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a quite intimidating witch who resembled a slightly cute pug puppy. Harry couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up in his throat when the image of pansy panting at Malfoy's feet with the aristocrat petting her head popped into his head, and by the time that he realized it, it was too late. He had just reached the bottom step when his throaty laughter rang out across the barroom. Harry's voice had changed into a deep, smooth baritone, and it was hard to miss the ringing laughter.

Twin heads of silvery blonde hair jerked up to see who had laughed so beautifully. Both were quite surprised to see the astonishingly handsome young man at the bottom of the stairs. Pansy's mouth dropped open at the sight of Harry. Blaise Zabini jerked his head up and gasped when he saw who was standing there. The pretty girl from the picture just looked up and gave Harry a blinding smile.

Harry decided that since the Malfoys hadn't yet recognized him from earlier that he should just continue on his way to Diagon Alley. Acting as if he didn't have the faintest clue as to why they were all staring at him, he just casually walked past their table. He didn't dare to look into the molten silver eyes boring into his back. He was almost to the door to the alley when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Sir." Malfoy senior called out. He had gotten to his feet when he saw the way his son was looking at the man who'd laughed so thrillingly. Draco had never looked like that before. He had ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh and his eyes still hadn't left the other boy's back. Lucius could see the sparkle enter his son's eyes, and he felt the magic in the room increase dramatically. If he was correct, his son may have just spotted his mate. Now, he only needed to find out who this boy, man?, was.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning around slowly. This, he did not need. He was sincerely hoping that the Malfoys still wouldn't recognize him. Then, he realized that his hair was pulled back and his scar was blatantly showing for all to see. _Damn it all to hell and back!_

"Would you care to join us for a dri-"Malfoy senior closed his mouth in mid-sentence when he saw the lightening bolt shaped scar on this beautiful young man's forehead. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, he noticed the green eyes. _Oh, no._

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked. He knew that the older Malfoy had just recognized who he was, but he was hoping to still keep this encounter civil.

"Father?" Draco asked worriedly. His father had just turned an amazingly paler shade than usual. It looked as if all the blood had just drained from his face.

Lucius Malfoy had sat down hard in his chair when he saw that scar. Never in a million years would he have believed that he could be made speechless by the Potter brat. And the kid hadn't even said a word yet! How in the bloody hell had Harry Potter become so damn beautiful? And why the hell did he get the feeling that Voldemort was going to be gleeful about this? Lucius cringed at the thought of his master smiling.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" Harry asked walking up to the table of Slytherins. He had seen the look of shock and the cringe the older man had given. The closer he got, he saw the realization dawn on all of their faces. _This wasn't going to be pleasant. And why the hell am I still here?! Why am I walking toward those amazing silver eyes?_ Harry thought as he couldn't stop his feet from carrying him to his destination.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed in shock. He simply could not believe that the gorgeous creature standing in front of him was Harry Potter. Draco's stomach did flip flops. He looked up into those shining green eyes and to save his life, he couldn't look away. There was something there that hadn't been before. The naïve innocence that Harry had exuded in the past was totally missing. This was the same scrawny, ugly, gryffindork? No way! Draco felt a smirk come to his face as he remembered sending those pictures to Potter at Sev's request, which still puzzled him. They had to have at least a small part in Potter's improvement. It really was amazing what some sun and attention to your own body could do for someone. Potter was dressed in the most stunning outfit Draco had ever seen. Where had he gotten clothes like that? Draco was going to have to find out. Potter's whole appearance spoke of royalty and power.

"Malfoy," Harry answered inclining his head slightly. "Mr. Malfoy, are you going to be alright?" Harry decided to ask again. The older man was looking slightly off. Usually, he would have been humiliating Harry to the ends of the earth. Not to mention how Draco should have acted. He was very surprised to say the least. The wheels began turning in Harry's head. Maybe the Malfoys weren't as avid followers of Voldemort as he had always thought. Maybe they were spies like Snape? No, no way. Lucius and Draco both had very strong beliefs about muggles and mudbloods. Harry surprised himself when he thought of muggle borns as mudbloods. He used to be so offended by the term. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on the Malfoys once more. There had to be more to their story than most people knew. Harry decided then and there that he'd have to research the Malfoy family. All he knew about them was what he had heard from others and from his own experiences. There had to be an explanation for why they were dark.

"Potter, why don't you just get the bloody hell out of here," Pansy sneered. She saw the effects he was having on her closest friend and his father. Gods knew that both of them were veela. Well, at least part veela. Lucius had found his mate when he was young, but was taken from him. Narcissa and Lucius had always been close friends, and she had been more than happy to help him pick up the pieces when his father had taken him away from his mate. Draco had simply been a bonus for them. He wasn't Narcissa's child, but he was Lucius's. Lucius's mate had provided what was needed for them to have a child, and Narcissa, their best friend had agreed to help them have a child.

Draco was still looking for his mate, and this gorgeous creature standing in front of them was not helping either of them. Both of the Malfoy men had a strong attraction to beautiful men. Neither of them could turn away. It must be because they are so beautiful themselves. They couldn't help wanting to be surrounded by others like them. Pansy was afraid of what Draco would do next, so she decided to act normally toward the gryffindor, which meant being a bitch. She had felt the increase in magic as well. She also was suspecting what had made Lucius Malfoy drop his mask and decorum the way he had done. Potter must be Draco's mate. Pansy had a very hard time from outright laughing at her friend's predicament. She soooo loved the drama! The Slytherin Prince and the Golden Boy? Oh! This was fabulous!

"As you wish," Harry said with a smirk, inclining his head once again. He turned gracefully and walked out the door.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked quietly. The boy was still staring at the door Potter had exited through.

"I can't fucking believe it!" Draco exclaimed suddenly, slapping his hand against his forehead. It had suddenly hit him when Potter had broken eye contact. He didn't care that he had made the other boys life hell for the past six years. He also didn't care if Potter was probably going to hex him to hell and back. He had to talk to him! He jumped to his feet and was about to run after Harry when his father wrapped an unyielding hand around his arm.

"Dragon, wait here." Lucius said in a deadly voice. There was no way he was letting his son run after the Potter boy to be outright rejected. Lucius knew that he and his son had a lot to atone for before the Potter boy would even accept them as aquaintences, let alone friends or family. He was going to try his best to explain to Potter what was going on before Draco could bungle it up by doing something stupid. The boy was always a bit rash when dealing with Potter. Now, Lucius knew why.

"Father! He's my fucking mate!" Draco all but screamed. He was not about to let the other boy out of his sight now! He had been feeling all itchy and uncomfortable all summer. When his eyes had met the malachite pools of Harry Potter's, there was nothing he could do. Draco Malfoy was ensnared.

"Draco." Lucius admonished, and Draco looked into his father's eyes and dropped into his seat. He wasn't about to question the Malfoy patriarch in public. His father had always treated him like a prince, but there were rules to be followed in public.

The other Slytherins around the table had all found the top of their drinks all too interesting when Draco had his outburst. They all knew better than to question him when his father was still around. That would come later. So, they all held their peace.

Lucius Malfoy climbed gracefully to his feet and exited out the same door that Harry had.

Harry walked slowly toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. He knew that he would be followed. He had heard Lucius Malfoy tell his son to stay put. He wasn't worried, though. For some reason, Harry just knew that things were about to get exciting, but not in a bad way. He was looking forward to it. After doing nothing, but working out and studying all summer, he was ready for something to happen. Gods knew, when the Malfoys were involved, things were never dull.

Lucius Malfoy saw the boy strolling slowly toward Diagon Alley. He couldn't stop the smirk that found its way onto his face when he realized that the boy wasn't in a hurry to get away. What did surprise him was that he didn't appear to be in the least little bit afraid, nor were any hostile feelings radiating off of him. Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Lucius decided that it would be best to get this over with and get back to Draco before the boy could make his way out here. He knew that Draco wouldn't disobey him, but he couldn't be sure that the veela instincts wouldn't take over and cause the boy to come after his mate. Veela couldn't always control their instincts where their mate was conerned.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius called. He didn't use the condescending tone he usually reserved for this child. He felt that he needed to be more civil than usual. After all, if he wasn't mistaken and according to Draco he wasn't, this boy was going to be part of his family soon. Well, he would be if all went well. Lucius couldn't bring himself to think what would happen to Draco if things didn't turn out. Veela couldn't survive without their mates. It was amazing how well Lucius himself had done so well all these years. It helped that his mate was also a close friend who he saw on a daily basis.

Harry stopped and turned around, the light catching a small silver glint just above his eyebrow. He had gotten a piercing one afternoon when the Dursley's were out. It had been quite an adventure. Harry hadn't expected the reaction, or non-reaction, from his aunt and uncle. Neither had said anything about it. Harry had been quite surprised at the time. Then, he found out that his body had put up a natural glamor to keep them from seeing it. It wasn't until his aunt had brought him here that she had even noticed it. Harry was even more surprised when she looked right at it, smiled, and didn't say a word.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry questioned, tilting his head to the side. His hair had come loose from its bindings when he had been wandering around the alley, and he hadn't bothered to pull it back again. He liked the way it looked when it fell around his face. Now, it was hanging softly creating an ebony frame for his angelic face.

Lucius couldn't do anything, but stare for a moment. The boy really had no idea how enticing he had become. He looked like a young lord from the old days. The outfit he was wearing reminiscent of the founders clothing. Mentally, shaking his head, Lucius knew he had better get on with it.

"You aren't running away. Neither have you drawn your wand. I had thought that the old fool had you ready to hex anyone not in his precious little club." Lucius said haughtily. He couldn't help that he reverted back to what was comfortable. Something had changed in the boy's eyes. He just couldn't figure out what it was. It was almost as if the child were waiting for something to happen.

"No, Sir. Why would I want to hex you? Obviously, you mean no harm. There has been bad blood between us, but people change." Harry said confidently. He could see the soft purple aura of Lucius Malfoy, and knew that the other man wasn't intent on harming him. He noticed the questions running through the older Malfoy's mind. He found it a little bit amusing.

"You aren't here to harm me are you? After the way you reacted to my appearance, I had assumed that you would like to speak with me. Was I wrong?" Harry raised his own brow in imitation of Malfoy.

"No, I'm not here to harm you. I followed you out here to ask to speak with you for a few moments," Lucius replied, stopping a grin from reaching his face at the boy's cheeky answer. He glanced around him. It wouldn't do for someone to see them out here talking so civilly.

"Perhaps we can go back inside the pub and speak in a quiet room?" Lucius suggested.

Harry allowed a small smile to grace his face. Lucius almost choked on the effect it was having on him. This boy had become a man. A very attractive man. Lucius could hardly contain himself when Harry walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder in response as he passed him by.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Would you object to your son and his friends joining us?" Harry asked mischeviously. He just knew this had something to do with Draco Malfoy. This was going to be fun! Harry was slightly surprised with himself. He was agreeing to have a chat with Lucius Malfoy in private and he had even invited more of the Deatheater's friends along. For some reason, Harry just knew that he wanted to get to know this man better. He really wanted to know why the proud aristocrat allowed himself to be demeaned by a maniac like Voldemort. There really had to be more to the story than anyone knew.

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. He had Harry Potter willingly agreeing to join him and his son with his friends for a talk. Voldemort would be so very happy. Too bad for the damn psychotic wizard that Lucius wasn't as loyal as old Voldie thought him to be. At least Potter was giving him a chance. That was something that no-one else had ever really done. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard to explain things about Draco as he had originally thought.

Harry had gone back inside the pub, leaving Lucius in the alley with his thoughts. Lucius realized this and strolled in behind the Boy-Who-Lived. What he wasn't expecting was to find Dumbledore and his minions pointing ten wands at his throat. Harry was standing beside Draco with his own wand pointed at Dumbledore. If he hadn't been prepared for what Harry had done and said so far, he was totally stunned at what he saw now. Lucius Malfoy, for the very first time in his life, fainted.

Harry had gone back inside the Leaky Cauldron and was almost immediately surrounded by people. Dumbledore and about nine members of the Order were interrogating Draco Malfoy and his friends. Draco had drawn his wand the moment that Dumbledore had touched Harry. By the look on Harry's face, he was none too pleased with the old fool showing up.

"Potter!" Draco called, throwing something to Harry. Harry caught it and then realized that it was a wand. It wasn't his wand, but it was Draco's. Slightly surprised, Harry shouted a spell that caused Dumbles and his little army to fall back against the tables, crushing them on their way to the floor. Harry jumped over Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt to get to Draco's side. He almost felt sorry for whoever the man was that he stepped on when he landed.

"Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk, handing Draco back his wand. He pulled his own out of his boot, and aimed it at Dumbledore. Harry was a bit pissed off right now, and he began to glow. He was surrounded by a shining silver mist. The mist encompassed the whole group of Slytherins, causing Dumbledore to gasp. He had never seen Harry like this! How was the boy doing that?! Was that a shield of Elven magic? It couldn't be! Albus thought he had thoroughly researched the Potter family, but he had never come across anything like this. Lily had been a muggle born, or had she? Albus needed answers, and he needed them now! How had Harry learned to do what he was doing? He must have come across something that Albus himself had missed.

Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask all the questions running through his head, Lucius Malfoy sauntered into the room. The Order members had jumped to their feet and trained their wands on him. Dumbledore smiled gleefully. He finally had caught the man! Lucius Malfoy was obviously tampering with Harry. He had probably cast the Imperious curse on the boy. Just as he was about to accuse the elder Malfoy, the man looked to where Harry and his son were surrounded by the silver mist and promptly fainted.

Harry saw the elder Malfoy slump to the ground, and he automatically did what his senses urged him to do. For some reason, Harry knew that he had to protect this man and his son.

"Accio Lucius!" he cried out in his deep baritone, shocking Dumbledore and the Order members. They had never heard Harry sound so commanding! Lucius Malfoy's body flew through the air and Harry caught him gently, cradling him like a small child. He passed the man over to Draco who looked as if he weren about to join his father in his boneless state.

"Dumbledore!" Harry shouted at his old mentor. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"Harry? What's happened to you? I was notified by the Order that you were missing. I went to your aunt's house and she said she left you in London, but for some reason she couldn't remember where." Dumbledore tried to use his most grandfatherly tone, but was failing miserably. He may still be in shock, but he was getting furious. How did the boy hide his presence from his aunt? If she had dropped him off here, then she had to have known where he was. Then it dawned on him. Petunia Dursley had lied to him. Him! Albus Dumbledore! He hadn't used Legillemency on her because he had thought her too afraid to lie. If it hadn't been for Harry using magic in the wizarding pub, it might have taken days to find him. Unable to stop himself, Albus's mask slipped and Harry saw the man for what he was.

Harry smirked at Dumbledore as he saw the realization hit the old fool. It was then that Harry knew how they had found him as well. He had used magic to lock the door to his room upstairs. Why hadn't he thought before he had done that? He knew that the ministry had tracking charms on all underage wizards. But, wait. Harry was no longer underage. That meant-. Not finishing his thoughts of how Dumbledore had been tracking him like some animal, Harry reached for the pool of magic he could see clearly in front of him and yelled at the old fool.

"She doesn't know where I am, and now, neither do you!" Harry shouted right before he disappeared, taking the whole group of Slytherins with him.

Dumbledore, the Order members with him, and everyone else in the Leaky Cauldron were knocked flat on their backs from the backlash of magic that assaulted the room in a tidal wave of pure energy.

They landed upstairs in his room, and Harry accioed all of his things to him. Not bothering to explain what had happened. Before the Slytherins could ask any questions, or even come to terms with what had just happened. the silver mist encased the group once again, and they were gone without a trace of ever having been there.

AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed. For some reason my first chapter was taken down? Maybe it was a mistake. I hope so. Until the next chappie...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before...

A/N: I realize that my time frames were a bit off. Let me explain... Harry went home after sixth year, which is NOT HBP compatible. He decided that he was tired of being a whipping boy and did something about it. Then, he goes to Diagon Alley. All of this happens during the summer. He arrives in Diagon Alley on August 29th, 3 days before school starts. He sends Petunia away and plans to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore finds him. Things go from there... Hee Hee! If you have any questions please let me know... I am more than happy to answer them if I can...

And thanks to all who have reviewed! It is really inspiring! I wrote this chapter in two hours after reading your reviews... Please continue to let me know what you think... Constructive criticism is also appreciated!

One more thing, characters may seem a bit OOC, but there is a reason for it...

Manipulating Old Men

Sometimes things happen for a reason, and other times things are manipulated and made to look as if they happened for a reason. Albus Dumbledore was a master at the latter. From the day that Harry Potter was cursed by Voldemort, Albus had made it his mission to create the ultimate weapon against the evil dark lord. If this baby could survive the most powerful curse known to wizard kind, then Albus was going to use him for his own purposes. Although, it had been unfortunate when he had lost Lily and James Potter as lackeys.

Albus knew that Voldemort wasn't dead. He had already known of the evil man's attempts at creating horcruxes. He also knew that only one of those attempts had been a success. Now, he had a weapon to use against the one fool that had tried to steal his own title of "Most Powerful Wizard in a Century".

Every event in Harry's life was very well constructed and thought out. Albus knew that Sirius Black had been innocent, but he had felt that if Sirius were there to take Harry that all of his precious plans would be ruined. Sirius was a loose cannon and he had to be dealt with. So, when Peter Pettigrew had made it look as if he were blown to bits by the auror, Albus had grabbed at the chance to be rid of him.

No-one had ever survived the killing curse before, and he knew that Harry was going to be a very powerful wizard. Not to mention the fact that the prophecy Trelawny had given had clearly stated that Voldemort would mark his equal. There was no way in all of hades that Albus was going to lose his new weapon to the childish and sometimes rash Sirius Black.

Then, there was the fact that Albus had placed Harry with his muggle relatives telling the Order that it was for the boy's own protection. Albus knew very well that the muggles hated anything magical and would probably ignore the child. There were no blood protections on the house. It had been a simple matter to contort a simple anti-apparition ward making it look as if a new spell had been placed on the house.

When Harry's Hogwarts letter had been sent, Albus knew that the muggles wouldn't give it to him. He had planned for just this event and had sent Hagrid, the great oaf, to retrieve his weapon. The man was loyal as a well-loved dog, but Gods! he was stupid! Albus was expecting for Harry to come to Hogwarts just as he had done, in a state of total emotional vulnerability. He knew that if Harry had lacked love and affection for most of his life, Harry would be like putty in his hands. The boy would be craving attention. He had been right. Harry had been so unsure of himself and his place in the world that Albus was able to mold him into a loyal little puppy of the Light. He had even arranged for Molly Weasley to assist Harry at the train station causing Harry to become friends with Ronald. Hermione had been an added bonus when she had joined Harry and Ron on their "adventures". The girl was so eager to learn and please her teachers that she had willingly taken Albus's suggestions that she and Ronald report to him on Harry's doings. Harry never even suspected. For the past six years, Harry had been like a prize labrador performing tricks for his master, but something had happened at the end of his sixth year. Albus didn't know what had caused Harry to suddenly think for himself, but he knew he didn't like it. He also knew that it was going to change. Harry couldn't be allowed to think for himself. He would undoubtedly ruin all of Albus's carefully thought out plans.

Albus sighed heavily as he thought over what he would have to do to get Harry back under his thumb. He honestly believed that Harry would come back to him, apologizing and pleading for forgiveness. Albus would, of course, give it. Then all would be right with the world again. He would have his weapon back, defeat Voldemort, and be renowned as the greatest wizard of all time. Merlin wouldn't even compare to him!

As he sat thinking his delusional thoughts, his eyes slipped closed of their own accord, his hands folded across his middle. After all, he was getting quite old. He deserved a nap now and then. No sooner had he dozed off than there was a loud knock on his office door. He chose to ignore it.

"Humph!" Albus groaned as his peace was shattered by a second, louder knock.

"Albus! Albus!" Minerva McGonagall shouted through the oak door. What was that man doing? Was he out? About to give up, she decided to do a quick spell to see if the headmaster was indeed in his office and trying to nap. She had caught him doing it more and more often lately, and frankly, it worried her a bit. When her spell did indicate that the man was there, she shouted again.

"Albus! It's Harry!" Minerva shouted, knowing that stressing that this was about Potter would urge the old man to let her in. The headmaster had an odd obsession with the boy. He had always been involved in every aspect of the child's life. She shook her head. Albus only acted that way about the boy because he cared deeply for him. She knew this. He had told her as much many times. She was correct in assuming that mentioning Harry's name would get the old man to let her in. As she raised her hand to knock again, the door slowly opened revealing Albus Dumbledore sitting straight in his chair, his hands folded on his desk.

"What is it, Minerva?" Albus asked gently. There was no need to be rude. No matter that she had ruined a perfectly good nap.

"Albus, it's about Harry. He's gone." Minerva stated firmly, her lips pursed in a disapproving line. How had Albus not known this? He had always known what was going on with Harry in the past.

"No, no, my dear. Harry is with his aunt shopping in London. I'm sure they will be back at Privet Drive shortly." Albus replied calmly. He knew where Harry was at. His aunt had taken him to go shopping for his school supplies, which should have seemed odd, but Albus really wasn't concerned about a teenage boy's shopping experiences. It should have occurred to him that Harry had never gone shopping with his aunt, but once again, Albus was too busy thinking of himself. Currently, the boy was... Albus's thoughts trailed off as he realized that he had no idea exactly where in London Harry had gone.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned as she noticed the startled look flash across the man's face before it was instantly gone.

"Albus, Harry's aunt returned home an hour ago without him. Tonks just flooed me to inform me of his disappearance." Minerva shared the information that she had just received from an obviously upset Nymphadora Tonks. The young auror was rather attached to Harry and when he didn't arrive home with his aunt, she thought the worst.

"He what?" Albus asked incredulously.

"He didn't return with her." Minerva answered. "Should we send someone to speak to the aunt?"

"No. I will go. Harry is my charge and I mean to see him safe." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Albus. I will send Nymphadora and her team to meet you at Privet Drive in case you should need them." Minerva offered helpfully.

Dumbledore just nodded once and strode from his office. How dare that woman!? Who was she to imply that he, Albus Dumbledore, would need "help" from a bunch of children who played at being aurors?! He wouldn't say as much to her though. It wouldn't do for her to know his plans for Harry this year. Albus had decided that once he got Harry back under his thumb, this year would be the end of the war. He only needed the boy to draw Voldemort out, so Albus could cast the fatal curse and save the world. It was quite simple really. He just hadn't thought out how he wanted the confrontation to take place.

Once he reached the point of apparition outside of Hogwart's gates, Albus smiled. It wasn't the benign grandfatherly smile he put on for everyone else. It was the smile of an egotistical madman thinking he was about to win the greatest prize of all. How could he not? He was Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the greatest wizard of all time. With that last thought, he apparated to the Dursley's house on Privet Drive.

"Where is he Petunia? I know you know where Harry is at." Dumbledore cajoled. He would have used Legilimency on the stupid woman, but why waste his time. She was simply too afraid of him to lie.

"I-I don't know." Petunia stuttered. This man was suppose to take care of Harry during the school year. Why would he care if Harry were in London? The boy was old enough to go shopping alone. It was the old man's adamancy that she tell him where her nephew was that put up a red flag. Petunia may not like the magical world due to a childhood jealousy of her own sister, but she was no fool. She had seen many a witch and wizard in her lifetime, and this man was no different. Oh yes, she could feel a sense of power surrounding the man, but it was no greater than what she felt when Harry was in the room. Actually, it wasn't even as close as powerful as how it felt when Harry was there.

"Petunia, please. Harry could be in great danger!" Dumbledore insisted. He knew that Harry being in danger probably wouldn't sway her, but he could try. It was getting more difficult to deal with the woman. She wasn't giving him any information.

"I dropped him off in London as he asked me to! The boy is seventeen years old! He's plenty old enough to shop alone and take a bus home later! Are you suggesting that I have done something wrong for giving into the child's wishes for freedom?" Petunia was getting angry. She hadn't always been as caring and affectionate towards Harry, but that was because she had been blinded by jealousy. She no longer held to the delusion that her husband did. There was a magical world, and it wasn't so bad after all. She had seen so many amazing things with Harry that afternoon! It would be breathtaking to be able to share what she had seen with her own son. She wanted Dudley to understand that just because someone was different, it didn't mean that they were bad. After all, Dudley was different in his own way. There was no way she was going to betray her nephew now. He had opened her eyes, and she had liked what she had seen.

"I am not implying anything. I simply want to be sure that Harry is safe." Dumbledore bit back a sigh. He was getting nowhere with this. There must be some other way to find Harry. Now that the boy was seventeen, the ministry wouldn't be tracking his magic, but Dumbledore was. As of yet, Harry hadn't used any magic. It was just as this thought was crossing his mind, Albus felt a surge in his own mind. Could it be? Focusing on where it had come from, he was able to determine that it was indeed Harry. He had just performed a locking charm, and he was at the Leaky Cauldron! Wonderful! Now to get out of this awful, dull place.

"Thank you, Petunia. I shall bother you no more. We will find Harry, and return him to you shortly." Dumbledore said with finality having no intention whatsoever to bring Harry back here. It was because of this ignorant muggle that he had almost lost his greatest weapon in the war.

Nodding once, Dumbledore walked out of the house, signaled to Tonks and the other members of the Order she had called in, to follow, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon arriving at the wizarding pub, Dumbledore had sent the Order members in to investigate. He had bigger fish to fry. He immediately went up the stairs, towards the rooms for rent, to the spot where Harry had performed his locking charm. Stopping in front of the door to room 12, he sighed at how strong the spell actually was. It didn't escape his notice that the room his weapon had chosen was the same number of the house of his godfather's home. He briefly wondered if the boy had chosen this room for that reason.

Harry must have had someone else help him with the locking charm. Although he couldn't find any trace of any other magical signature outside of Harry's, Albus was sure that he'd had help. He knew that the boy would be powerful, but it was quite impossible for the boy to have created a locking charm that Albus Dumbledore couldn't break. On this thought, he headed back down the stairs.

While Dumbledore had been upstairs trying to break Harry's locking spell, Tonks and the others had spotted the table of Slytherins. Immediately they surrounded the table and began firing accusations. No, they never asked simple questions. None of the basic, "Have you seen him?" stuff for the Order of the Phoenix. They all knew that Slytherins were bad. Snape was the only exception, and only because Albus Dumbledore said so.

"What did you do with Potter?" a short, fat balding man with a graying mustache demanded.

Draco had seen Dumbledore and his minions enter the pub, but had thought nothing of it. Then it hit him why they might be there. _Was Harry not suppose to be here?_ Draco thought to himself. He chose to ignore the fact that he had just thought of Potter as Harry. He really hadn't been surprised when the stupid fat man had began accusing them of doing something to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"And why, pray tell, would you think that Potter came here?" Draco drawled, leaning back comfortably in his chair. In reality, he was pulling his wand from the hidden sheath in his dragon hide boot. Blaise caught on to what Draco was doing, and he also relaxed in his chair, slumping slightly. If anyone had bothered to look, they would easily have noticed what the two boys were up to. Which, if they had been in different company, would have gotten them killed. Everyone knew that Slytherins simply did not slump. Especially when those Slytherins were a Malfoy and a Zabini.

Pansy, and the girl sitting with them, noticed Draco and Blaise's actions. Pansy decided to try to take some of the notice off the two boys by making a scene, which was something else Slytherins did not do, except in times of absolute need. She judged that now could possibly be one of those times. She only hoped that Lucius would keep Potter outside for a bit. It just wouldn't do for him to come traipsing in now.

"Excuse me, you overgrown snorlack! I don't know who you think you are coming in here and disrupting our peaceful luncheon! I am appalled at your behavior, you stupid muggle loving cretin!" Pansy shouted, standing proudly. She fought to keep the blush off her face. She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"Sit down, girl!" Shacklebolt growled. He pointed his wand at Pansy, which did nothing to help his situation. It only infuriated the girl.

"I have a name you bumbling idiot! I am Pansy Parkinson and if you don't remove that blasted stick from my face, you will not live to regret it." Pansy replied in a deadly quiet voice.

Draco knew that the stupid man had gone too far. You just didn't tell Pansy what to do. She didn't take too well to authority sometimes. Especially when that authority had no right to behave the way he was towards her. Besides the fact that she was the last of the Innocence. The Innocence were a group of witches who had taken it upon themselves to remove the most threatening dark wizards from the world. They had had a large part in helping Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald, although the old man would deny that he had received aid from anyone. She would be a great asset in aiding Potter with defeating the Dark Lord. It was too bad that she was the last. All of the others had already been brutally murdered. It was still unknown if it had been Voldemort who had done it. Pansy had survived due to the fact that she had insisted on her anonymity. It wouldn't have helped anyone if her father knew of her association, being that he was a Deatheater.

"I said sit down!" Shacklebolt took a step toward the very irate Slytherin when all of a sudden his wand was no longer in his hand.

Pansy laughed in his face as the other girl, no one had noticed her until now, held Shacklebolt's wand in her hand and was twirling it playfully.

"It is you who should be sitting down." she said in a very soft musical voice. Every single person in that pub sat down right where they were standing. For some reason, none of them found reason not to do as the enchanting blue eyed beauty requested.

Draco looked over at his cousin. She truly was a veela of the highest regard. He had only inherited part of the veela traits, and only in small doses at that. He could use the veela charm on those around him, but he hadn't quite perfected it yet. His cousin, Amalie, had no such qualms. It came naturally to her. She was over half veela, and had been raised by fully bonded parents.

Draco's parents weren't both veela. His father was only half and his mother wasn't even Lucius's bonded. Draco knew nothing about the special potion and spell that had allowed his father and his mate to create a child. He only knew that his father had been taken from his mate. It would come as a great surprise to the Slytherin Prince when his father revealed who his mate truly was.

"Thank you." Amalie smiled innocently.

She hadn't expected her visit to see her favorite cousin to be quite so exciting. She hadn't seen Uncle Lucius and Draco for at least six years, not since Draco had been a first year at Hogwarts. She had begged her parents to allow her to attend the same school as Draco, but they had been adamant that Britain wasn't safe. It was quite sad at how right they had truly been.

So, Amalie had received her education at an American school in Salem. She had only been allowed to visit this summer because Lucius had requested her assistance in helping Draco to find his mate. Amalie, being more veela than Draco, knew more about the signs involved when one spotted their mate. She hadn't found her own yet, but she was well trained to notice the signs. She hoped, that while helping her cousin, she might find her own lifelong mate. She was also starting to get the "itchy" feeling that Draco had spoken of to her.

Amalie's parents knew how hard it was on a young veela to find their mate. It had taken them many years. and quite a few discussions, which ended with them begging their parents for approval before they were allowed to be bonded. It was because of their own experiences that they had agreed to Amalie coming to Britain to help Draco.

Obviously, Draco hadn't needed help. Amalie smiled to herself as she watched her cousin and his friends stand quickly when the old man who had preceded this ridiculous group of people into the pub came down the stairs. Draco could handle himself. She would just sit back and watch. Maybe she would learn a thing or two that her parents had warned her about.

Draco sighed and stood up when he spotted the dotty, old fool Dumbledore. He just knew this was going to get worse. Any minute Potter and Lucius would walk through that door, hopefully together, and old Dumby was going to have a conniption fit. He couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his face at the stupid, old man's expression when he saw everyone, but the Slytherins, sitting wherever they pleased. There were people sitting on the floor, on the bar, some were even precariously balanced on top of each other. It was quite the amusing sight. Dumbledore apparently didn't agree.

"What is going on here?!" Albus asked in astonishment. "What have you little heathens done to these people? Get up, all of you!" He simply could not believe his eyes. There were people everywhere. Literally, everywhere. Everyone, but the Slytherins, looked like complete fools. He was especially irritated at the fact that nine of those people were suppose to be his army. What happened here?

At Dumbledore's outburst, Tonks jumped to her feet followed slowly by the other members of the Order. They weren't quite sure why they were being yelled at though. They were just doing as the pretty little girl asked them.

"Sir, why are you angry? We were only doing as we were asked." Tonks stated confusedly.

"As you were asked? Who asked you to make total fools of yourself?" Draco piped up showing off all the glory of his patented Malfoy smirk. He just couldn't stop himself. They made it too easy with their stupidity.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you have a seat, and explain to me where Mr. Potter has gone." Dumbledore tried, using his authority as headmaster to frighten the boy, but realized a little too late that it had the opposite effect.

This child was a menace. He should have removed the boy from Hogwarts years ago. The only reason he hadn't done so was because the Malfoy brat had unknowingly pushed Harry closer to the headmaster and his plans. It didn't help that the castle, herself, hadn't allowed it. That still puzzled Albus a bit. Why wouldn't Hogwarts want all potential dark wizards gone? And Draco Malfoy was definitely the most potential dark wizard since Tom Riddle.

"And I suggest that you leave me be. I don't know what's happened to your precious Potty! Perhaps he's realized what a bumbling old fool you are and wanted his freedom!" Draco said in a low growl as he drew his wand on Dumbledore. Draco had always wondered why Potter had allowed himself to be manipulated so easily. Did the Gryffindor even realize what was going on? Probably not, Draco thought as he smirked to himself. Potter was, after all, a bloody Gryffindor.

Not one to be outdone, Albus drew his own wand and pointed it at Draco.

"I am quite sure, Mr. Malfoy, that you are making a very grave mistake." Dumbledore replied, no trace of a twinkle in sight.

He was tiring of this boy's game. Albus doubted very seriously that the Malfoy heir knew where Harry was at, but it was quite enjoyable to threaten a future Deatheater. Regardless of what everyone in the wizarding world believed, Albus hated the Slytherins. He would have done away with them long ago had he been able. The only reason he kept Snape around was to get information from him about Voldemort. He really didn't care if the man died or not, but if he was dead then he would have to find some other stupid snake to take his place. And honestly, Albus just didn't have the patience any longer.

It was this scene that Harry walked into after his little chat with Lucius Malfoy. Needless to say, he was furious.

Harry and his somewhat unwilling companions found themselves in a small clearing of trees. Harry assumed he had somehow apparated them to the Forbidden Forest. Why in Isis's name he would bring them here, he truly didn't know. What he did know was that Dumbledore had gone too far. Placing a tracking charm on him? What? Did the fool believe him to be an idiot. Harry sighed as he realized that's exactly what Albus Dumbledore thought him to be. A reckless, idiotic puppet. Well, Harry was determined that things were going to change.

"Potter? Where are we?" Blaise asked curiously. He was looking up and could see a brilliantly blue sky above them. All around them were large, overgrown trees. Some of them looked quite menacing. A howl could be heard in the distance, and snuffling sounds were coming from the not so distant area. There was soft, spongy grass under their feet, in which Blaise had an overwhelming urge to run barefoot. Being a true Slytherin, he fought down the urge to be a child and carefree, as he always had fought it down, and looked to Potter for an answer.

"I think I know where we are." Draco said nervously. "It looks a bit different in the light." For some reason, that log over there by the edge of the clearing looked quite familiar. As did the silvery stain on the ground in front of it. Taking in the surrounding trees carefully and seeing the dirt path that led away from the clearing, Draco suppressed a shudder. This was the clearing that he and Potter had seen the dark lord drinking blood from a wounded unicorn.

"Potter, do you know where we are?" Pansy asked, somewhat alarmed at the look of fear that she'd seen pass over Draco's face. Whatever he was remembering about this place wasn't a good thing.

"Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked softly. He had come to, instantly, when they had landed in Potter's room at the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around himself and realized exactly where they were at. He only hoped that they could get out of here fast enough. It wouldn't do for them to run into a certain dark lord intent on killing the one person who could probably save them all.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled as he shook his head. He was also remembering his first year when he and Malfoy had seen Voldemort for the first time. This place was almost beautiful in the light, except for the dark taint that he could see surrounding them. This clearing had been used recently to perform some kind of dark magic. Harry could see the sickly green afterbursts left by the killing curse. Especially, over by that log. He walked closer to it when a pale hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You don't want to go over there." Draco whispered. He was still haunted by nightmares from that night in first year. It didn't help him to know that his father had described this exact spot as the dark lord's favorite for his meetings. Once again, Draco tried to suppress a shudder, but he knew he didn't quite succeed.

"No, I don't. But, I have to." Harry replied quietly.

Harry felt the slight shiver from Draco. He knew what the other boy was thinking, and he felt the same. He also knew that he would never get past that moment of fear in his life if he didn't confront it openly.

Harry had always been afraid, but after the past six years, he had learned that to be afraid was to be vulnerable. That was why Dumbledore had so easily ran his life. That was why the Dursley's had treated him so badly. That was why Ron and Hermione thought he was weak. That was why Malfoy had always teased him, or so that was why he thought Malfoy had treated him that way. Malfoy knew the truth, but he wasn't sharing, yet. Fear had ruled his life for so long, Harry knew he had to overcome it. One thing at a time. Sirius had told him that. Take one thing at a time. If he hadn't learned anything else from his godfather, he had learned that.

"I won't be a slave to my fear anymore. All I've done has been to allow everyone else to run my life. Well, I'm fed up with Dumbledore. I'm fed up with the ministry. I'm fed up with my so-called 'friends'. Traitors more like it, I think. It's time I faced my old fears and got over it." Harry said aloud. He knew the Slytherins would respect his wishes. They were well known for conquering what they were afraid of and moving past it.

With that being said, Harry walked over to the spot where a silvery stain still marred the ground after six years of weather and whatnot else. He knelt on the spot where he remembered the unicorn to have been and bowed his head. He was paying his last respects to innocence. It had been that night that he had truly lost his own.

Draco watched Potter approach the silver stain and couldn't help but admire his courage. There had been times over the last six years he, himself, had wished for the courage of Potter. The other teen didn't worry about the consequences of his reckless actions. It was as if he knew he was going to die young and refused to be held down by that. That's why Draco had always wondered why Dumbledore had such a strong hold on the teen. Draco decided that he too needed to put away childish fears and move on. As these thoughts came to his mind, he really wasn't surprised to find himself already standing at Potter's side. Not daring to look at his father, Draco Malfoy knelt on the damp earth next to his future.

Harry was surprised to feel another body kneeling close to his own. He could feel the fear and reluctance as Malfoy approached, but he also felt it fade away as the other boy knelt next to him. Not thinking about his actions, Harry turned to Malfoy and looked him in the eye. Seeing nothing, but honest sincerity in Malfoy's actions, Harry did something he never thought he'd do. Harry Potter offered his hand in friendship to Draco Malfoy.

Draco held back the gasp that threatened to escape his throat as he looked into Potter's eyes. He couldn't help but be drawn into the depths of the stunning green orbs. He felt as if Potter were looking for something, and then the green eyed god had found it. When Potter held out his hand, Draco knew in his heart that this was his chance at redemption. He smiled a small, genuine smile and reached out and took Potter's hand.

When that pale, fragile looking hand gripped his strongly, Harry knew he had made the right choice. He smiled back at Malfoy and squeezed his hand slightly. For the life of him, Harry still couldn't look away from those deep, enticing silver orbs. Now that he thought about it a bit, Malfoy's eyes weren't silver nor grey. They were the most amazing shade of lace agate that Harry had ever seen.

"Ahem, excuse me." Lucius felt like a prat interrupting Draco and his new found friend?, but he knew that they had to be going or something nasty could happen. This was the same clearing that the dark lord preferred to use for his Deatheater meetings. Lucius knew the psycho kept wards all around the place. What he couldn't understand was how Potter had apparated? through them. He still wasn't sure if what the child had done was apparition or something completely different. It didn't have the same sucking-you-through-a-small-tube feeling, but they had definitely gone from there to here. Maybe Potter had discovered a way to apparate minus the odd discomfort. Regardless, Lucius knew it was time to go. He could feel the presence of dark magic and suspected that Potter could too.

"Yes, Father?" Draco asked as he stood up dusting the dirt and leaves from his robe.

"We need to be leaving this place. It isn't safe here." Lucius said, looking directly at Potter. He knew the boy had realized what happened here. He just hoped that he wouldn't hate Draco for his father's heinous deeds.

"Yeah, I feel weird here." Blaise said. He hadn't spoken before, content to watch Draco and Potter. He knew that Draco had always had a thing for the black haired Gryffindor. He just wished that things had happened differently. He'd tried to convince Draco to actually court the boy instead of provoking him. Like all Malfoys before him, and probably all after him, Draco had ignored what his best friend had suggested.

"Me, too" Pansy said, glancing around them worriedly.

"Yes, Uncle, we should go." Amalie said. "I feel something approaching. It is neither human nor beast."

Lucius would not ignore his niece. She had an uncanny ability to tell when danger was approaching.

"Draco?" Harry questioned softly. He had used his first name. It felt so right rolling off his tongue. He decided to say it again.

"Draco." Harry said more firmly, a shy smile on his flushed face.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly in return. He was also testing out how the name sounded to him. Deciding he liked the effect it had, he also said it again.

"Harry."

"Draco, Potter, we must go." Lucius said urgently. He was gripping his left arm trying hard not to let his pain show.

Harry noticed the strain in the elder Malfoy's tone and once again, they were encased in a silver mist.

"How do you do this?" Pansy asked in awe.

"I don't know." Harry replied with a grin, and they were gone.

Voldemort apparated into his favorite clearing just as the group had been surrounded by the mist. What the bloody hell was that? Thinking it was the lost soul of the unicorn he had defiled six years ago, Lord Voldemort, really Tom Riddle, decided it was time to start holding his meetings elsewhere. But, for now this would have to do.

Voldemort waved his wand creating a throne out of brush and brambles. He then called his faithful followers to him. Counting to ten, he waited. He was pleased when nineteen simultaneous pops displayed their loyalty to their master. Immediately, each Deatheater dropped to their knees and bowed before their lord. He waited one more moment. There were two missing. Glancing around the semi-circle of bowing heads, Voldemort hissed loudly. His two most faithful were not here. This was quite displeasing.

"Nott! Where are Lucius and Severus?" Voldemort hissed loudly.

Nott scrambled forward on his knees to answer his lord. Not daring to look up, he mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that you idiot?" Voldemort asked menacingly.

"Lord, I do not know." Nott said a little louder.

"Crucio." Voldemort said casually. "I suggest you find out. You have ten minutes." He needn't say more. Voldemort smirked as he watched Nott scramble to his feet and disapparate with a pop.

"Now, my most loyal on with business. We will be attacking Diagon Alley at the first of the year. You all know what you must do. Now, do it!" Voldemort said in a cold tone before disapparating away.

The Deatheaters climbed to their feet and one by one they were gone. They only had three months to prepare. Several had last minute affairs to put in order, and most just wanted a chance to see their families before it would be too late.

The most amazing thing happened when Harry apparated his little group the last time. They all ended up in different places. Harry found himself standing in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around and realized that the others were no longer with him. Where were they? What had happened? He was beginning to get frantic when there was a soft knock on his door. Unsure whether or not to answer, he drew his wand and a purple haze surrounded him. Deciding that it might be one of the Slytherins he called out.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened to reveal Severus Snape. He smirked slightly as he saw Potter in a dueling stance, his wand drawn, and a curse already on his lips.

"Potter, please do not finish that." Severus said quietly.

Harry looked at the man standing in front of him and was a bit surprised at what he saw. Snape didn't look quite the same. His hair was shiny and clean. He was wearing robes of the deepest saphire that Harry had ever seen. Snape's eyes were shining brightly, and he did something Harry had never seen him do before. He smiled. _Snape just smiled at me! _Harry was floored.

"Er-Sir?" Harry questioned. Was this really Snape? It had to be someone using Polyjuice. Once more on his guard, Harry never lowered his wand.

"Potter, it is admirable that you should be so diligently aware of your surroundings, but please lower your wand." Severus said politely. He was here for a reason and saw no reason to cause undue trouble.

"Professor, I would be happy to do as you ask, except for the fact that I believe you to be an imposter." Harry replied just as politely. There was no way this was Snape.

"Mr. Potter, I can prove who I am."Snape replied, amusement dancing in his usually cold black eyes.

"Then do it before I hex you into next week!" Harry was starting to get an itchy feeling in his feet. Something was telling him he should go, but first he had to deal with this imposter.

"I know who you are, and where you come from." Severus stated softly. He was wishing that he'd come here as his usual self. Why the hell did he let Lucius make him get all dressed up just to talk to Potter? Damn you, Lucius! The things Severus would do for those he cared about. He let that thought fade away before staring deeply into Potter's eyes.

"It won't work." Harry said. "Legillemency doesn't work on me anymore. I'm not quite sure why though."

"I can tell you why you silly boy. I wasn't attempting to read your mind, Potter. I was simply trying to show you that I am being sincere." Severus was getting twitchy now. He knew that the Order was still out looking for Potter and the others he had whisked away with him. He had to get the boy to come with him to Malfoy Manor where he would be safe.

"So tell me."

"I need you to come with me to Malfoy Manor. It isn't safe here. The headmaster is not going to give up on his search for you. Come with me." Severus scowled as he realized that he had finished his last sentence in a pleading tone. He really needed to get out of here, and if Potter wouldn't come willingly, Snape was going to make him go.

"Oh, okay." Harry said easily. "Let's go."

Severus stared in awe as Harry Potter was caught up in a swirling mist and was suddenly gone. Why hadn't he simply said that from the start? It would have made this meeting a lot easier. He was still a bit surprised about how easily Potter had agreed to go. Maybe it was the child's heritage? He grinned widely, stretching facial muscles he forgot he had, and apparated away to where his bonded was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy was startled when she suddenly arrived in her own parlor at home instead of wherever everyone else had gone. Still unable to come to terms with everything that had happened today she decided that she should at least find out what had happened to Blaise and the Malfoys. Walking over to the ornately decorated fireplace, Pansy grabbed a handful of the floo powder conveniently located on it's mantle. She threw it into the fire and shouted out her destination.

"Malfoy Manor!"

A few seconds later found her stepping out of the large fireplace into the even larger Malfoy parlor. She was stunned to find Lucius, Draco, and Amalie all trying to hide smiles as Lucius desperately kept changing Severus Snape's clothing.

"LUCIUS! Stop it this instant! I am not a dress up doll for you and your spawn to play with!" Severus had shouted. He had been in complete surprise when Lucius and the two children had appeared in the middle of the room about five minutes ago.

"Perhaps you should take the glamour off his eyes too, Father." Draco put in with a smirk. He knew that Severus's eyes were really a deep blue. Severus glamoured them because he didn't want anyone to know just how attractive he truly could be.

"Severus, you have to be friendlier looking than usual. I tell you the Potter boy has changed. Now, be still and let me fix your hair!" Lucius said with a smirk.

"I know the boy has changed! He's a Blood Elf! Of course he's changed!" Severus shouted in his friend's face. Why would Lucius think that Potter would have anything to do with him? It wasn't like he had been on good terms with the boy. Sighing loudly, Severus realized that now he'd have to explain his outburst.

"He's what?" Draco asked, stunned. His mate was a magical creature too? He really had lucked out with this veela thing. He only hoped that Potter would agree.

"Harry Potter is the last of the Blood Elves." Severus said dully. He had hoped that it could be kept a secret a little while longer. He only hoped that Dumbledore hadn't figured this out yet. It was the headmaster who had told Snape of Potter's family history. Dumbledore had said that Potter was the heir of Gryffindor, but it was what he hadn't said that made Severus nervous. Everyone knew that Godric Gryffindor had been a direct descendant of Merlin. Which meant that he had also been a descendant of the beautiful Lady Morgana, Merlin's one true love. What most people did not know was that Lady Morgana wasn't just a normal witch. She was a Blood Elf. No-one truly knew of all the powers that race possessed. Her family had been very angry when she had dared to sully their blood by mating with a mere wizard. When they had found out that it was Merlin, they had relented somewhat. She was made to promise that she would never tell a single soul outside of their own bloodline about her own heritage. She had kept that promise. The secret would have died out after Harold Potter had died except for the fact that he had let the information be known to his son's best friend. James Potter had certainly never had the chance to tell Harry. Sirius Black had then thrown the information in Severus's face, saying that there would never be any way that Lily could ever want him now. What Black hadn't known was that Severus had already found the love of his life, and it was not Lily Evans.

It was that information that Severus shared with the Malfoys. He couldn't stop the small smile that escaped as Draco promptly sat down. It was then that Lucius had convinced him to go find Potter and bring him here where he would be safe. No-one could enter the manor without the direct approval of Lord Malfoy. And since it was the family patriarch inviting the boy here, Severus would be able to bring him back immediately. Lucius just hoped that he was easily found.

Harry had never been to Malfoy Manor. He simply wished to go where he knew Lucius to be. He allowed his magic to take him there. It was odd how he could go places with a simple wish. It sure made traveling a lot easier.

Not wanting to dwell on thoughts of why he was being so trusting with people he hadn't any reason to trust, Harry simply pushed bad memories aside and focused on now. He had been slightly surprised when Draco had thrown him his own wand for Harry to use. That had to have taken a lot of thought. Then again, it didn't appear as if Draco had thought about it at all. Maybe he really was meant to be with Slytherins. All though, Draco's actions had been rather Gryffindorish.

Harry found himself standing in a large parlor that was very tastefully decorated. The walls were a gray pearlescent color. The carpet was a very light blue, and the furniture seemed to be some kind of really soft looking cream. The comfortable looking sofa reminded Harry of marshmallows. It took him a moment to notice the people standing around him in shock. Ducking his head in embarrassment, Harry approached Draco Malfoy.

"How did you do that? You can't apparate here." Pansy said. She was totally shocked. Never had she seen someone simply appear without any sound at all. Now that she thought about it, that's exactly what had been so odd about when Potter had taken them all with him.

"I wished to be here?" Harry replied in an odd voice. He never once looked away from Draco. His feet were still carrying him towards the other boy. He stopped inches from him, and did something he never thought he'd do.

"Come here." Harry whispered, holding out his arms to Draco. He wasn't quite sure why he did what he did, but it seemed so right. Those pools of silver drew him and he wanted desperately to drown.

Draco was amazed at how Potter had simply appeared in their parlor. Then, he had stared at him intensely before walking right up to him. When Potter had whispered his command, there was nothing Draco could do to stop the veela in him from responding, not that he even wanted to. He fell into Harry's arms. Draco smirked slightly when he heard the gasps from everyone in the room. He could only imagine what they were thinking.

Lucius watched the boy closely. After Severus's explanation, he had been prepared for something odd to happen. He hadn't been prepared for Harry to approach Draco so openly. Maybe the Blood Elf in him recognized the veela as his mate as well. It would explain a lot of their old rivalry. It had been the incomplete bond trying to bring the two boys together, but instead of them growing to be friends and then mates, they had become enemies. It was a bit odd how both of them always seemed so obsessed with the other when they were younger. Lucius was brought out of his thoughts as Severus stepped through the fireplace with an odd look on his face.

"Lucius, we need to talk." Severus stated darkly. He noted the fear that flashed briefly across his bonded's face. After what Lucius and the others had put him through, playing dress up doll, Severus decided to let Lucius stew in his own thoughts for a moment. He smirked evilly to himself.

"What is it, Sev?" Lucius asked. He was afraid and he didn't know why. There had to be more going on than what he knew. Severus never kept him waiting like this.

"I think," Severus began as he erected a privacy shield and silencing spell, "that Dumbledore has made a very big mistake. Potter had no problem coming here after I told him that the old man was still looking for him. It was as if he was willing to do anything to spite the old fool. We need to keep the boy safe."

"Of course! You had me worried for a moment, Sev. I thought something was really wrong." Lucius said with relief. It was then that he noticed the evil little smirk playing about Severus's lips. The man did have the most gorgeous mouth. Lucius mentally shook the thoughts away. Those were for another time.

"You don't think that Potter would turn fully from the light, do you?" Lucius asked in awe. He had never allowed himself to entertain such thoughts about his son's future mate. After all, Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"He just might." Harry interrupted. He had been thinking over just that possibility lately. He'd really had enough of Dumbledore and his stupid thoughts of muggles being equal to wizards. Voldemort had been right in that case. Muggles were filth. Even though Harry had begun to agree with a few of the evil git's ideas, he still wasn't too keen on joining the psycho. Now, being dark? That was an idea.

"How did you do that?!" Pansy exclaimed again. Harry had just taken down all of Lucius's and Snape's shields just by walking through them. She still hadn't gotten over the other stuff she'd seen him do.

"Do what?" Harry asked innocently. His angelic tone was betrayed by a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"Potter, do you have any idea what you're capable of?" Draco asked in his drawl. He was sorely missing Harry's arms around him and the whispered words the dark haired boy had fanned across his neck.

"Hmm, maybe." Harry stated simply. He really wasn't quite sure what new skills he had gotten on his birthday. It wasn't even until today that he'd really tried to use them, but Harry Potter was not about to reveal his ignorance to a room full of Slytherins.

"Maybe? Maybe?" Draco was getting a bit upset here. This was the person he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with and all they could do was say maybe? What the bloody hell? He was going to go insane! Didn't Potter know what was going on? Did he possibly not know that he was a Blood Elf?

"Well, I know that I can transport myself to just about anywhere. I also know that I can understand and speak most languages. I can also speak to and understand most animals. I can see auras, at least, that's what I think I'm seeing. I can also tell just by looking into your eyes if you're lying to me. And apparently, I can walk through and disengage any privacy or silencing charms." Harry explained patiently. He wasn't sure how he could do all of this, but he figured it was just his wizarding heritage passed down to him from his father.

"And that seems normal to you?" Pansy asked rudely. She wasn't quite sure how to take all of this yet. And what in the bloody hell had happened to Blaise?

"He's probably at his home." Harry answered Pansy's unspoken question.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Pansy asked where Blaise was at. I said he probably went home. It appears that's what happened to everyone else. Well, we all seemed to go where "home" was at the time." Harry answered.

"Pansy only asked if all the stuff you can do seemed normal. She did not ask about Mr. Zabini." Severus said with amusement. Potter was just full of surprises today.

"Oh. I guess I can read minds too?" Harry said with such innocence that the Slytherins couldn't help but laugh.

"You should have been in Slytherin!" Pansy exclaimed. "You're as bad as Draco!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I can't read minds, or see auras, or talk to animals!" Draco said in his defense.

Harry couldn't stop himself from flinching. Draco may as well have said Freak! to Harry. Was he really all that different from the others? He had thought that his new abilities were things that all wizards and witches could do at seventeen. Apparently, he had been wrong. Maybe he was wrong to come here. He should go.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to contaminate you!" Harry cried out as he was once again surrounded by the mist and disappeared.

"What happened? Why did he leave? Where did he go?" Draco asked frantically.

Harry Potter found himself outside of a ring of stones. _This must be Stonehenge_. _I wonder if the people who built it ever felt like freaks. It's not like it's been duplicated anywhere. _

Harry walked toward the tall stones that amazingly had survived through centuries of weather and human intrusion. He noticed that the inner ring was made of blue stone. That must have taken years to move to this spot. Everyone knew that the closest place to get blue stone was the Prescelly Mountains which were about 240 miles away. It must have been giants who had helped to build Stonehenge. The magic surrounding the temple, for Harry could sense that it was indeed a temple, told him that Merlin himself had had a hand in the construction of this marvelous place. What Harry didn't understand was why he was here now, and why he felt like he was _home_.

Harry had never tried to apparate before. Nor had he tried to transport. Transport is what he called his ability to move from place to place in that silver mist. He had first done it when the need to escape Dumbledore had arisen. Now, he figured out that he could control it when he focused himself. When he was emotional, he had no control. It was as if his powers chose where he should go. That was how he'd found himself here. Why would his powers bring him here? He understood them taking him and the Slytherins to a clearing in the forbidden forest. It was because he had thought about Hogwarts, but he had considered that Forbidden due to Dumbledore at the time. He had gone back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron because that was "home" for the moment. Gods knew he'd never really had a true home. As for going to Malfoy Manor, he'd simply wished to go there. Harry could come up with no reason for coming to Stonehenge. Maybe he should visit Sarum, or what Sarum used to be?

As Harry began walking away from the circle of stones, he could hear singing. The most beautiful voices he had ever heard before were singing what sounded like a lullaby that he could faintly remember. He turned back toward the circle and just about fell over stupid. There in the middle were the most gorgeous people he had ever seen before.

A woman with flowing black hair, green eyes, and slim supple figure danced in and out of the men's hands reaching out to her. She was laughing gaily and seemed to be enormously happy. Five men about six feet tall with long black hair and blue eyes were laughing with the woman as she teased them with her movements. Harry had never seen people so obviously enjoying themselves before. He was enthralled as he watched.

Not realizing he had done so, Harry walked to the circle of stones harboring the beautiful people. He so badly wanted to join them. He wanted to be that happy. He also needed to feel the safe, secure feeling of "home" that he sensed flowing from these people.

The woman looked up at him and gasped. She stopped dancing, and one of the men caught her easily as she fainted. Harry was too curious to turn away, so he stepped forward unsure of what might really happen.

"You came." One of the men stated in a deep baritone, tossing his hair over his shoulder. He was slightly taller than Harry, but his hair was a bit shorter. His eyes were a startling ocean blue with turquoise highlights.

"Who are you? And how do you know I came here for you?" Harry asked quietly. He knew they just knew all about him. But, Harry knew nothing about them.

"You have not been told?" another man asked. His eyes were also blue, but they held twinkles of what looked like starlight. His hair was black, but had reddish highlights.

"Been told? Been told what?" Harry asked curiously. Did these people know why he was able to do the things he could do? Did they know of his parents. His ancestors?

"Ah, I see that you have not. Perhaps we have called you too soon. Another time, my Lord." the first man replied with a bow. Next thing Harry knew, the five men were wrapped in a swirling baby blue haze and were gone taking the woman with them.

Harry was more than confused now. He knew they had known something about him. What was that guy talking about "calling" him too soon? Was someone suppose to have spoken to him of his ancestry or something. Harry's thoughts froze. Dumbledore! One more reason for Harry to seek revenge against the old fool. If that meddling idiot had kept something so important as his ancestry from him, Harry was going to go ballistic!

Draco was frantic with worry. What had he done that had caused Harry to leave like that? He had been wracking his brain and still hadn't come up with anything. All he'd said was that he couldn't do those things that Harry could and Harry blew up. Shaking his head, Draco decided maybe he should follow his veela instincts and try to follow the other boy. It was a bit difficult because Harry hadn't really apparated. He'd simply appeared and disappeared. So far, Severus and Lucius had been unable to track him.

"You know why he got angry don't you?" Pansy asked softly, sitting next to Draco on the soft sofa.

"No." Draco pouted. He really didn't want to deal with the girl right now, but maybe she could help.

"He was embarrassed. You had just made him stand out more than he usually did, and I think it scared him a bit." Pansy was trying hard not to slap Draco upside the head for his outburst. The boy really was kind of dense when it came to Potter. All he had ever seen was that Potter was something he wanted. Now he knew why, though. If Draco had looked closely, he would have found what Pansy was trying to delicately point out to him. Harry Potter was insecure and lacked even the basic self confidence of a wizard.

"He's used to that though. I doubt he got scared Pansy. Just go away." Draco sulked.

"Draco, I believe she is right." Lucius said over Draco's shoulder. "Potter is not, and never has been, what we all thought him to be. He is a very self conscious, insecure, and frightened boy. You must see how what you said could have hurt him and caused him to be angry. I'm sure he wasn't angry at you, but at his own feelings."

Draco shrugged. Then, he got a very determined look upon his face.

"I am going to find him. I can feel him nearby. I think I can follow his tracks." Draco said in a hurry.

"Draco, there are no tracks. Lucius and I both looked for them. There isn't even a magical signature."

Severus said gently.

"I don't mean those kind of tracks. I mean the kind I can feel here." Draco replied holding his hand over his heart. Then, he was gone.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" Lucius shouted. His son was there, then he was gone. Just like Potter had done. When that thought passed through his mind, Lucius calmed. Draco had apparently been able to follow just as he'd expected himself to be.

"He actually did it." Severus said. "Do you know what this means for their bond?"

Draco found himself standing in the middle of a circle of stones. He could see Harry just a few feet from him kneeling with his hands covering his face. His body was shaking as if he were crying. Afraid that Harry was crying, Draco walked slowly towards him.

"Harry?" he whispered reaching out a hand and brushing it against the other boy's hair. "Are you okay?"

Harry couldn't stop himself, his body shook again. How the bloody hell did this stuff seem to always happen to him? Not only had he just found out that he was more than your average "Boy-Who-Lived", but he was now being followed by Draco Malfoy. That thought didn't disturb him all that much though.

When Harry didn't answer him, Draco knelt next to him and tentatively wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. It was then that Draco realized that Harry wasn't crying. He was laughing! Uncontrollably laughing at something that Draco couldn't seem to fathom. Regardless, Draco didn't want to let go.

After the woman and men had left him with so many unanswered questions and anger at Dumbledore, Harry had been ready to commit murder. It was his anger that had drawn him to where he had gone. But, it was happiness that had brought him back. He looked at Draco and smiled mischievously. He had stopped laughing when Draco wrapped him in his strong arms. It just felt so right to be there. It was then that Harry knew he could share his tale with Draco. After all, the boy was his soul mate, right? So Harry told Draco about the dancing woman and her escorts, and then he told him what had happened next.

"After they disappeared, I was just standing here fuming, then I figured I should meditate. It's been really helpful lately," Harry began.

_As he sat there trying to clear his mind and find that peaceful place of nothingness, Harry got a sharp stab of pain down his spine. His eyes popped open and he arched his back. Then he felt his ears begin to tingle, and his hair was getting even longer! What the bloody hell was happening here?! Harry thought in a panic. He stood up, ignoring the shooting pains running up and down his spine, and hobbled toward the middle of the circle of stones. Oh. My. Gods! Harry thought frantically. What the hell had just happened? He hadn't felt pain like that since Voldemort had crucioed him. Before Harry knew what was happening, a silver mist encased him and within a split second he was no longer standing in the middle of Stonehenge._

_Harry was beyond shocked when he appeared in a large circular room. There was a round wooden table made of oak with twelve chairs around it. The table itself was nothing spectacular besides the gleam of polish on the wood. The chairs were also made of oak and each had a name engraved in runes. Harry had never really learned how to read runes, so he had no idea what they said. In addition to the twelve chairs around the large table there was another chair. This one was quite large and sported the colors of Gryffindor. It was covered in dark crimson velvet with gilt edgings. It also had something carved in gold just above where the person sitting's head would have been. Harry thought it looked much like a throne._

_The rest of the room wasn't very noticeable. The walls were covered in gold and crimson brocade. The floor was made of simple blue stone There was a small sideboard against the wall, and what looked like a very small step stool. _

_Harry had no idea where he could be. It wasn't until a house elf had popped into the room, giving Harry a mild heart attack, that Harry began to worry. At first, he'd thought he was in some old abandoned storeroom or something, but if there were house elves here then that meant there were wizards also. Then, the house elf began to speak._

"_Oh, Arthur! You have returned! Hemmy is so glad you have come home! What can Hemmy be getting for you, my Lord Arthur?!" the little elf was bouncing up and down on his small feet in joy. _

"_What did you call me?" Harry asked stunned. _

"_Lord Arthur?" Hemmy asked in return. Hemmy looked closely at Harry, and gasped when he realized that this young man wasn't his beloved master. Lord Arthur's eyes had been blue. His hair wasn't quite as dark as this boy's hair. This young man standing in the middle of Lord Arthur's war room definitely wasn't the master Hemmy knew. Although, the resemblance was uncanny. Hemmy found himself walking in circles studying Harry. The boy had the height. He had the brawn. He had the same bone structure. What was different? Hemmy thought hard and then it hit him. The young man's eyes were the same color as Lady Morgana's eyes had been. His hair was also the same deep shade of ebony as the Queen's had been. Hemmy whooped with joy. He knew exactly who this young Lord was._

"_Master Potter!" Hemmy whooped. "You has finally come home!" Hemmy couldn't contain himself and he ran up to Harry hugging him around the knees._

_Harry was flabbergasted. Where the hell was he that a house elf knew him? And why was it calling him master?_

"_Er, Hemmy? Is that your name?" Harry asked cautiously._

"_Yes, Master Potter! What can Hemmy be doing for you?"_

"_Could you tell me where I am, and how you know my name?" Harry questioned._

"_Of course, my Lord!" Hemmy exclaimed. "You are at Camelot on the isle of Avalon." Hemmy was a bit confused as to why his young master didn't know where he was. _

"_Um, do you know how I got here? And why I'm here?" Harry wasn't quite sure what to think about now. All he'd been able to gather was that he was apparently in the castle that belonged to none other than the legendary King Arthur. Why was the question. And how did he get here? It must have been something to do with circle of stones. _

"_Lord Potter, you came all on your own. You came the same way that Lord Merlin and Lord Arthur came. The silvery mist came first, then you were just here. As for why, I can only say that you are the heir to Camelot and all of Britain. This is your rightful place. I suppose that we could ask the portraits. They are all that is left of my masters. Both Lord Arthur and Lord Merlin left one day, and they never came home. The Lady Gwenevere sent a message stating that we were to remain here until the rightful heir came home. Hemmy was most surprised at that. Lord Arthur had only had one son. Why he never came, Hemmy doesn't know." Hemmy finished, shaking his head sadly._

"_Can you show me to the portraits? I might be able to get some answers that way." Harry said._

"_This way, my Lord." _

_Hemmy led Harry out of the room that held King Arthur's famous Round Table and down many different corridors. They eventually came to one that was covered in portraits from one end to the next. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw so many paintings in one hallway. Hemmy led him to what Harry guessed was suppose to be the first._

"_Here they are, my Lord." Hemmy bowed and stepped back to allow Harry better access._

"_Ah young Harry! How nice to finally meet you, child!" the first portrait exclaimed happily. It was a painting of a younger version of Merlin with his fingers entwined with those of the most beautiful Lady Harry had ever seen._

"_You know me?" Harry was unsure what to say._

"_Of course, Youngling. You are my dear Arthur's heir, and mine as well." Merlin stated matter of factly as the Lady next to him smiled gently._

"_Can you explain what has happened to me? Why I am here? And how I got here?" Harry asked hopefully._

"_Yes, yes my son. First, let me get a couple of people who have been waiting for your appearance for quite some time." Merlin answered and promptly disappeared from his frame. The Lady remained and Harry could see small crystalline tears forming at the corner of her eyes._

"_My Lady, please don't cry." Harry said. "Have I done something to upset you?"_

"_Oh, no dear child. I am just so happy to see that my own heritage hasn't faded with time. You are the spitting image of my own dear father. Not to mention my wonderful son, Arthur." Lady Morgana reached up and wiped her tears away just as Merlin returned with his entourage._

"_Oh James! Look! He's so grown up! And he looks just like Arthur!" Lily Potter exclaimed to her husband._

"_Mum?" Harry asked as his eyes just about popped out on the floor. Why were his parents here?_

"_Oh Harry! It's so good to finally see you!" James exclaimed._

"_Okay, stop. Someone please tell me what is going on!" Harry cried. He was so confused and happy and upset and just everything! He needed to understand why he was here and how come his parents were in portraits here, and many other questions were running through his overloaded mind._

"_Calm down, child." Lady Morgana said quietly. "I will explain."_

"_Thank you," Harry whispered and conjured himself a chair to sit in because he just knew that this was going to take awhile._

"_Young Harry, it all began many thousands of years ago. I, Lady Morgana, met Lord Merlin and we fell in love. We had a child and named him Arthur. I believe you have heard of him and his sword?" Harry nodded and she continued, "Arthur then met a beautiful woman whom he married, but she was unfaithful to him. He cast her out and took a new queen. Her name was Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. They married and had a child. That child did not wish to be king, so he ran away. His name was Harold. Harold hid in a small peasant town and married a peasant woman he fell in love with. Arthur and Nimue were desperate to find their son, so they sent out the Knights of the Round Table to find him. The Knights searched far and wide, and the only time they came across a man who even barely resembled young Harold, they were mistaken. Or so they thought. Harold had inherited quite a few gifts from Merlin and myself. He had the gift of magic and knew how to make himself look different. He also had inherited a gift from me. Harry, I am a Dark Elf. Which means, that I can hide my true appearance without even realizing I am doing it. It also grants me many other abilities that I am not allowed to speak of. As such, Harold was able to disguise himself well. He told the Knights that his name was Potter, and they believed him because that was the trade that he had taken on when he ran away. The boy was quite gifted with sculpting. He could make anything. I do believe that is due to the elf in him. It was many years later before we learned what had happened to young Harold. It wasn't until Harold's son popped in here on his seventeenth birthday. Merlin and Arthur had gone away to war and never returned. I was here alone when young Jason appeared in the Round Room. He asked much the same questions as you did. The only thing I could tell him was his family history and about the spell that Merlin and Arthur had cast before they left. To be sure that their line lived on, both of them, gods bless, found a way for each new first born male to be brought here on their seventeenth birthday. That is how come you are here. Your own father should have told you of this. I can't believe James neglected his blood so badly." Lady Morgana finished._

"_I never knew my father." Harry mumbled, but Lady Morgana heard him._

"_What do you mean?" she asked softly._

"_My mum and dad both died after I was a year old." _

"_Oh my dear boy! You had no warning? Nothing? No-one told you?" Merlin was outraged. All of the others had known what would happen. Each parent had shared the family secret with one person that they trusted implicitly in case something like this happened. Why hadn't James's keeper told Harry of his family?_

"_James? Did you not trust unto someone your family history to pass on to your child?" the booming voice of King Arthur rang out. He was furious! How dare the impudent boy break such a tradition!_

"_No, I did! I gave the secret to Albus Dumbledore!" James defended himself. Even after sixteen years in this corridor with Arthur's portrait, he was still intimidated by his ancestor. _

"_You told Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He was outraged! Dumbledore knew about all of this? What a stupid, meddling old fool!_

"_Yes, we did." Lily said. "He never told you? Why not? He must have had a good reason."_

"_No reason is good enough to keep an heir ignorant of his birthright!" Lady Morgana exclaimed._

"_I thought you said that this Albus Dumbledore could be trusted?" Merlin asked with outrage._

"_He was always there to help us!" James cried._

"_He is a manipulating old fool," Harry said. "He never gave me straight answers. He always gave me riddles! I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my first Hogwarts letter! And I almost didn't get that! If Hagrid hadn't found me, I would still probably be locked in the cupboard at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house! That stupid self righteous old man!" Harry's voice continued to rise as he spoke. A swirling purple mist began to envelop his body and thunder could be heard outside._

"_Oh my!" Lady Morgana gasped. "Merlin! Look! He has the elementalist powers! I thought I was the last! Oh happy day!" _

_Harry immediately came to his senses. Had she really said what he thought she said?_

"_I have what?" Harry asked._

"_You really are a Blood Elf my child." Lady Morgana stated proudly. "You have all of the powers that I had thought faded out through the bloodline."_

"_Yes, Harry, you are indeed the heir to Camelot. None of the others could so much as stir up a little wind, let alone create a full blown storm. That purple haze that surrounded you was your elven magic." Merlin smirked._

"_Does Dumbledore know of this?" Harry asked in fear. If the old meddler knew about this, he would never let Harry out from under his thumb._

"_No, he doesn't. We didn't know of it, so we couldn't have told him. I still find it difficult to believe that he never told you of your family." James said._

"_Well, he didn't!" Harry shouted. He was getting quite angry at his parents. They were just like the rest of the sheep that followed Dumbledore's every little wish. Sheeple! That's what he considered those who followed blindly. People melded into sheep. Sheeple! How could a descendant of Merlin be so damn blind? Maybe the elven traits that Lady Morgana spoke of allowed Harry to better judge people. He sure hoped so, because so far, he had bungled things up quite nicely._

"_Young Harry, please do not tell anyone of your visit here. Not even your closest friends. They will betray you. You are only permitted to tell your soul mate and your first born son."_

"_I promise to keep it to myself. Is it possible to bring others here if they aren't of the blood or my soul mate? What if it were an emergency, and I needed sanctuary? I do have a maniacal dark lord after my head!" Harry shouted. He just couldn't believe this! He finally knew where he came from, and they were forbidding him to share it?! Not fair!_

"_Harry," Lady Morgana spoke softly, " If you feel the need to bring others here, they will be allowed. I only urge you to use the utmost caution. When next you return, you will be recognized as the Lord of Camelot, and all will bow to you. When you have finally reached your full powers, which will come gradually over the next few moons, you will be crowned the King of Britain. I am so very sad to say that this may well be the last time we meet. If you reject your birthright, we will once again wait for the next heir. If you choose to claim it, then the wizarding and muggle world will once again be one."_

"_Oh." Harry's mind had gone completely blank. He was totally stunned. _

"_Now, young Harry, you must go back. You must learn all there is to learn. You must be ready to make the decision when the time has come. Farewell, my sweet Prince!" Lady Morgana called as a silver mist wrapped itself around Harry and he was gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye, but he would be back someday._

"And that's why I was laughing. Can you imagine the look on old Dumble's face when he finds out?!" Harry was almost rolling on the ground again.

Draco was dumbfounded. Harry Potter was not only an heir of Godric Gryffindor, King Arthur, Merlin, and Lady Morgana, but he was the last known of his kind. According to what happened in the stone circle though, there might just be more Blood Elves. He wondered if Harry had realized this.

"Harry, what about the people in the circle? You said they spoke about calling you. Could they be Blood Elves? Maybe they only appear to their own as a self preservation." Draco suggested.

Harry stopped laughing. He hadn't really thought of that! Why didn't he mention the people to Lady Morgana? She would surely have known what was going on!

"I'm an imbecile." Harry stated dully, slapping himself on the forehead.

"No, you're just thickheaded." Draco teased with a smirk.

"Prat." Harry returned, pushing himself to his feet. It was time to find a place to stay for the night. He didn't even mention what had caused him to leave Draco's house earlier. It just didn't seem all that important anymore. So what if Harry Potter was more different than even Dumbledore had imagined. He was going to use this to his advantage.

"Harry, about earlier," Draco began. He hoped that he didn't ruin Harry's good mood.

"No matter. I was being a bit stupid. I'm over it now. We should go. I have a feeling that old Dumbles is searching frantically for his little puppet. I have no desire to see that man again anytime soon." Harry interrupted.

"What about school?" Draco asked in astonishment. Was Harry saying he wasn't going back?

"I figure your father and Snape can help me out on that one." Harry replied. "Let's go." He reached out with his magic and the swirling mist engulfed him and Draco taking them to wherever Harry's little heart desired. Right now, it desired good food, decent conversation, and a comfortable bed. Malfoy Manor would be just perfect!

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Over 6000 words! I could have gone a bit longer I guess, but this seemed a good place to stop. It does seem a bit fantastical, but that's what magic is all about! Please review, and I hope to get the next chapter up in about a week... I know that Draco and Harry seem a bit too familiar, and I hope I can explain it better in the next chapter. Love always, Pravus


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore sat comfortably in the chair behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts. He had been sitting here for over a hour, and he still hadn't come up with a plan. Harry had totally avoided him and his attempts at contact. So far, Albus had sent close to six owls and tried to floo the Leaky Cauldron in hopes of reaching the boy. All of the owls had come back looking as if they had avoided being hexed and barely escaped such a fate. Albus was afraid to admit it to himself, but he feared that Harry had gone to the Malfoys.

If the boy had turned to Deatheaters, then it would only be a matter of time before he joined Volde­mort. Albus had to put a stop to it right away. He was hoping that threatening Harry with not being able to return to Hogwarts would make the boy see reason. As far as Albus knew, Harry was coming back to school when the term started. At least, he hoped he was. With a sigh, Albus leaned back in his chair and fell into a disturbed doze.

Lucius and Severus had sent Pansy home, and Amalie had gone up to her rooms. The two men now sat in leather armchairs in Lucius's study sipping on tall goblets of white wine. They had been discussing how Draco had been able to follow Potter, and had come to the conclusion that it had to be because of the bond.

"Sev, I am a bit wary about Draco being bonded to the Boy-Who-Lived. What if this is just some teenage rebellion of the Gryffindor's against Dumbledore? He has always been in the man's pocket. Why all of a sudden did he have a change of heart?" Lucius questioned curiously. He had been pon­dering those questions in his head and had been unable to come up with any answers.

"Come now, Lucius. Of course it is just a teenage rebellion. Gods know that Potter had no mind of his own. At least, not until now." Severus replied with an evil smirk. He, himself, didn't know exactly what had changed Potter's mind about his "mentor", but he was smarter than the average fool and re­fused to look a gift horse in the mouth. As much as he had always despised the boy, there was some­thing about him now that just caught your attention. Before, Severus hadn't wanted anything to do with the boy due to the fact that Dumbledore had pushed the brat on him. Now, it seemed as if the kid was doing his best to spite the old fool, and if there was any way that Severus could assist in that matter, he would do his damnedest.

"I see that evil look lurking in your eyes," Lucius said, a smile growing on his aristocratic face. "As much as I like the dark, brooding effect, you should listen to Draco and lose the glamour."

"Hmm," Snape stared intensely at Lucius for a moment, and whispered under his breath. Immediately the coal black of his eyes changed to the color of the ocean at midnight with a full moon glinting off it.

"Ah, much better. You really are beautiful." Lucius murmured as he slid closer to Severus.

Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard someone clearing their throat from behind them. Lu­cius glanced over his shoulder to see Draco and Harry standing there with deeply amused looks on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're back." Draco stated with a smirk.

"Brat." Severus replied as he stood. "I must be going back to the dungeons. I do have a reputation to uphold. If Dumbledore guesses where I've been, he'll never leave me be."

"Um, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus replied.

"What happened to your eyes? They're magnificent!" Harry couldn't stop himself from blurting out his thoughts. He'd never seen colors so beautiful before. At least, not in an eye color. Draco's eyes were astonishing, but Snape's were simply... His thought trailed off as he caught himself staring.

"I use a glamour while at Hogwarts or in public. I find that black eyes tend to keep the pests or over in­dulgent at bay." Severus replied in a snotty tone. He looked to Lucius and Draco and put the glamour back up.

"Good day, Gentlemen." Severus said with a slight nod before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing with a whoosh.

Harry was still staring at the fireplace where Snape had been when Draco stepped on his foot and left the room in a huff.

"Ow!" Harry yelped and looked after the irate blonde.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked Lucius with a scowl.

"I do believe that you were just staring at another while he was in the room. He has accepted the bond between the two of you, and he reacted badly to you ogling Severus." Lucius replied in good humor. He understood Draco's reaction, but he didn't feel jealous at all of Harry's reaction to Severus's change. The Potions Master was quite beautiful when he wasn't trying so hard not to be. Add that to the fact that Harry had never seen Severus without his glamour and you got an innocent befuddlement.

"I- what?" Harry asked. He was ogling Snape?! Why would he do that? Then, he remembered the as­tonishing eyes and the waist length black hair that was far from greasy. Not to mention the well toned body that showed through his impeccable taste in clothing. Harry shook his head. He was ogling Snape! Oh My Gods! But, since when had the Potions Master become so... Gorgeous? Striking? No, the only word for him was beautiful.

"I will go get Draco and explain. I understand it is a bit overwhelming to see Sev in his true form. I believe that he may be part elf. I am unsure of it though. He refuses to speak of those things." Lucius said, rising gracefully from his seat and brushing invisible lint from his robes.

"I, um, I guess I'll wait here." Harry mumbled. He felt like an ass. A long eared, stubborn, idiotic ass. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Draco was upset. They had just spent hours together al­lowing their bond to form, and here Harry was simply making an ass of himself.

He chuckled to himself at the picture that formed in his mind. He could just see Draco and Lucius walking back into the parlor and seeing a black haired, green eyed donkey standing there on their per­fect carpet. Before he knew what had happened, Harry felt his body begin to shift. After the tingling stopped, he looked down and was horrified to see that he had hoofs. He turned his head as far around as possible and saw he also had a tail. A tail! What the bloody hell? Then he remembered that he had pictured himself this way, and tried to change back, but found he couldn't do it. He was getting increasingly agitated. Then, he realized how he must look. This was what the Malfoys walked in to see. A sheepish looking donkey with black hair, green eyes, and a beet red blush.

"Harry?" Draco asked trying his best not to bluster with laughter. Malfoys did not bluster. He tried to remember that as little giggles began to escape his firmly pressed together lips. Malfoys did not giggle! He slapped his hand over his mouth just as a snort escaped, horrifying him. Malfoys definitely did not snort! He glanced at his father and saw that Lucius was having just as much trouble keeping his own composure, and that was all it took. Two sets of silver eyes met and both men busted. More laughter filled that one room in mere seconds than it had in the entire mansion in years.

"Hee Haw!" Harry garbled dejectedly in donkey talk. Realizing that he couldn't even speak normally he pressed his donkey lips together and turned his backside to the two laughing maniacs formerly known as Malfoys.

When the laughter still hadn't died down, Harry got an idea. As an sinful smirk grew on his face, well as much of a sinful smirk as a donkey could manage, Harry backed up a step. He glanced behind him and saw that neither of the two laughing idiots had noticed, he backed up another step. He glanced back again, and again took another step. He had gotten within three feet of the blonde banes of his ex­istence when the laughing died abruptly.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Draco asked suspiciously. It looked like Harry was getting ready to kick something.

"Oh no, you don't, you jackass!" Draco squealed and shouted a spell.

Harry felt himself freeze and topple over. As if it wasn't bad enough that he looked like a donkey, now he was a donkey who had been tipped. Even Harry could find the amusement in that.

Obviously, so did the Malfoys because the laughter began all over again.

A piece of paper flying out of the fireplace and landing at Lucius's feet sobered him instantly. The first thing he saw was the Hogwarts crest. Draco, seeing his father's death glare at the paper also composed himself. When Lucius didn't make a move to pick up the letter, Draco did it for him. It was addressed to H.J.Potter, Malfoy Parlor, Floor. It was then that Draco realized that Harry was still lying on the floor stunned. He was no longer in donkey form, and by the gleam in his emerald eyes, he was quite pissed off.

"Finite Incantatum." Lucius drawled, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry immediately jumped to his feet and advanced on Draco.

"Not funny now, is it Malfoy?" Harry snarled causing Draco to flinch a bit. The elf looked ready to hex Draco into oblivion. Draco held the letter out to him.

Harry took it and snorted when he saw how it was addressed. Apparently, Dumbledore found a way to get in contact with him. It also meant that the meddling fool knew where Harry was at. He broke the wax seal and scanned the note quickly.

"That Arsehole!" Harry bellowed. He was more than furious. Pictures began to rattle on the walls. The floor was shaking like a mild earthquake had hit. Suddenly, a sickly green mist engulfed the boy and a bubble encased him.

Lucius and Draco stood across the room watching the spectacular light show going off in that bubble. It looked like someone had set off the brightest fireworks known to wizard kind. Both men were astonished. Never had they seen someone so totally control their magic while at the same time let it loose in such a fury.

"Potter? You okay in there?" Draco hesitantly asked. He felt the need to reach out and comfort his bonded, but at the same time, his need for self preservation held him back. He just knew if he tried to breach that bubble of fireworks that the world would fall in ashes at his feet. So, he simply tried calling out to Harry through their growing bond.

"Draco, perhaps we should leave the room?" Lucius would never admit to anyone, but Harry's light show was actually scaring him. Him, who had stood by the Dark Lord, and defied Dumbledore openly, was afraid of a seventeen year old elf. Well, it wasn't that farfetched really. Elves were known to have extreme power. Blood elves, like Harry, were known to have extreme power that was fueled by their emotions.

The letter had dropped to the floor when Harry's magic had acted out, and Lucius bent to pick it up. If they knew what it was that had angered the elf, maybe they could help fix it. His eyes scanned the piece of paper, and he understood why Harry was so angry.

Harry,

It has come to my attention that you have stepped away from the light and into the hands of Deathe­aters. At this time, I regret to inform you that you may not return to Hogwarts under these circumstances. If you decide that you wish to return 'home', simply write your answer on this parch­ment, and it will return to me. I look forward to you coming back to the right side.

A.Dumbledore

Lucius was fuming as he handed the letter to Draco. He was so angry that he walked up to Harry, reached through the bubble, and jerked the boy out. The lights died instantly. Harry's eyes were still blazing, and his ears were twitching slightly. His chest was heaving with controlling breaths as he willed his magic down. Thunder cracked outside and wind could be heard whistling through the drafti­er areas of the mansion. Needless to say, Lucius was impressed.

"Potter, you must calm down. We have to find a way to correct this problem. I do not believe that old fool really thought that his threats would work. He cannot keep you out of school due to a personal preference in associates." Lucius stated regally. He planned on taking this missive from Dumbledore to the school governors. Perhaps then, the panel of cogity old fools would realize that Dumbledore wasn't the light bringer they all believed him to be.

"Of course he can't!" Harry shouted. "That's why I'm so angry! How dare him to think me so stupid! Does he really believe that I will simply bow down to his wishes like a good little dog?!"

"That's exactly what he thinks, Harry." Draco replied softly. He hoped that calling him by his name wouldn't anger the elf any further, but was truly surprised by the reaction he did get from it.

"Draco, come." Harry commanded. He didn't wait for the blonde Slytherin to obey. Harry simply walked up to him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I have some business to attend to." Lucius interrupted as he went through the fireplace to gods only knew where.

Harry pulled away from Draco and stepped back. He looked long and hard into those pools of silver mercury that Draco called eyes. What he saw there confirmed his beliefs. He was doing the right thing. He would stick by the Malfoys and stand up to Dumbledore. He had no doubts that Lucius had just went to contact the proper people in helping them in their cause. Harry would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and Draco would be with him. Too bad Ron and Hermione were too stupid to see the truth about the so-called "light" side. Light or dark? Who really cared anymore. Harry was on a mission to make himself happy. And the first step to doing that was to defy Dumbledore and make Draco his.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so very short. I was unsure of how to go on from here. Harry really makes a cute donkey. HeHe! Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers, and sorry it took so long to get even this small bit up. Please review... Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know that this is probably not allowed. But, I had to let my readers know that I will continue my story... My computer has decided to shut down on me for no reason.

I'm borrowing a friends computer right now... I hope to get mine fixed within the next month... the next chappie will be up soon... sorry for the delay..

I love all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of Rowling's characters. The plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Okay... First off, for those who have already read this chapter, I'm sorry. I wasn't happy with where it ended and I made a big mistake with who calls out to Harry in the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't make sense for it to have been Tonks. She was already part of the Dumbledore thing. So, needing to correct that issue (TY Merelan Harper) I decided to finish the chapter as originally intended. Hope it makes a little more sense now...

Thought Processes

Harry left Draco at Malfoy Manor and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Instead of transporting himself there, he decided to take the Knight bus to give himself some time to think. So, he found himself sitting in a squashy armchair on the upper deck of the bus staring out the window. As he watched the scenery fly by, Harry thought long and hard on his situation.

He had defied Dumbledore. He had thrown away his old friendships. He had even left the one place that was supposedly safe for him to live. Now, he was allied with the Malfoys and Snape. He had found out that he should have a very large inheritance. He also had his own castle. How he wished he could find a way to go back to Avalon and speak with Merlin and Lady Morgana. Harry felt the silver mist rising around his ankles and pushed the wish to the back of his mind. No matter how badly he wanted to go "home", now was not the time. He needed to make plans..

First, he had to get back into Hogwarts. He knew that Dumbledore couldn't refuse him entry without expelling him. So far, Harry hadn't done anything to get expelled. Unless of course, Dumbledore decided to bring up the sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets, Sirius, the invisibility cloak, or especially the Marauder's Map. If that were the case, Harry was in deep dung. He didn't know if it were too late for the old man to use those events against him, but he was pretty sure that the fool would try.

Perhaps he should let Dumbledore think he was coming back to him. He should be able to fool the old man. Harry had gotten quite good at occlumency over the summer. He could even confide to the fool something about his new powers. Yes, this would work. Making his decision about how to handle Dumbledore, Harry's thoughts moved on to the Malfoys and Snape.

Lucius Malfoy was a decent guy when he wasn't trying to get you or your friends killed by the dark lord. He truly cared about his son and was willing to do anything to keep the boy happy. Even if it meant turning his back on his own beliefs and going to the light side. Harry knew all of this from a brief conversation he had had with Draco while at Stonehenge. Harry concluded that Lucius wasn't a bad guy and he could easily help Harry with his own goals in life.

Snape. Severus. Harry still wasn't sure how to handle that one. The man was completely different away from Dumbledore and Hogwarts. For one, he was quite gorgeous without that ugly glamour he insisted on wearing. Two, he wasn't as hateful as he would like everyone to think. His sarcasm and snarky humor were definitely real, though. All in all, Harry knew he could trust him, and that's what really mattered.

Draco was a different story altogether. Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

The Knight bus came to a screeching halt, and Stan screamed out, "Leaky Cauldron, London!"

Harry stood up and made his way off the retched bus. He was feeling a bit queasy from the ride, but he had had time to think a bit.

Upon entering the wizarding pub, Harry approached the barkeep. He noticed the wary glance sent his way from several of the other patrons. They must have been here when Dumbledore decided to show up.

"I don't want any more trouble here, Harry." Tom said quietly.

"Of course not, Tom. I just came by to make sure I got everything from my room and to return your key."

"Right." Tom said, looking behind Harry.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and sighed. There was a group of people sitting at a table in the corner. From what he could see, it was a group of the Order of the Phoenix members. He should have known that they would still be here. Harry looked at Tom and turned to leave the pub. He made it as far as the door to the alley that led to Diagon Alley before anyone noticed him.

"Harry!" A woman with dark hair called out. Harry only rushed through the door into the alley and towards the stone archway. He could hear feet running behind him, but he didn't even turn around. He saw a wand raised in his direction as he felt his magic gather around him and transport him back to the manor.

Hestia Jones stood there in the alley with her wand pointed at Harry when the silver mist engulfed him and he disappeared. She had never seen anything like that before. She hadn't been there when Dumbledore and the others had first confronted Harry and the Slytherins. She had to inform Dumbledore.

Harry found himself standing in the same room he had first seen of his new home at Camelot. He was a bit confused because he expected to end up at Malfoy Manor. Oh well. This was better anyway. He could sit and chat with the portraits of his ancestors and hopefully glean a little advice on how to handle Dumbledore.

He took his time wandering through the halls of the most magnificent castle in history. He was still unfamiliar with how to find his way through the winding corridors and many rooms. So far, he had passed several doors that opened as he approached them. He took a few minutes in each room noting how they were all differently decorated. Obviously, the inhabitants throughout time had had varying ideas on what was fashionable. But, that was to be expected.

Harry entered one room that really caught his attention. He couldn't help but think that Draco would love it. It was a circular room with plush gray carpeting that looked quite soft and comfortable to lay down upon. There was a large fireplace with a black and green veined mantle. It resembled what the floor of the Forbidden Forest looked like during early spring when the snow melted and the sprouting plants poked up through the rich black soil. The fireplace was flanked by two squishy armchairs, not unlike the muggle Laz-E-Boy recliner. They were both upholstered in the deepest of green leather that when touched proved to be softer than any suede. There was a small cherry wood table placed between the two chairs set with a gleaming silver teapot.

The furnishings of the room were amazing, but it was the walls that really took his breath away. They were covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves. The wood of the shelves was of the same cherry wood as the lonely table in the room, but they seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Harry stood there, mouth dropped open, for an indeterminable amount of time. He had never seen a room look so beautiful. He had also never seen such an assortment of books on so many different subjects. There were some on potions, arithmancy, transfiguration, charms, alchemy, runes, and many other magical subjects. Not to mention the whole section on muggle cooking, cleaning, electronics, psychology, art, mechanics, and even romance novels.

Harry just wanted to grab a volume of something and sit in one of the squishy chairs by the warmly burning fireplace and forget. He wished that he could bury his mind in someone else's adventures or read about how a certain spell had been created, but he reluctantly made his way back to the door. As he walked further down the corridor, he could hear the door click shut softly.

It took some time for him to find the hall with the portraits of Lady Morgana, Merlin, and his parents. He stopped in front of his parents first.

"Hi Mum and Dad," He said softly while staring at his feet. For some reason he felt a little guilty that he hadn't even thought of asking them for advice about Dumbledore. His first thought had been of Merlin and Lady Morgana.

"Hello, Harry!" Lily answered with a smile. "You made it back! I was so afraid that you wouldn't be able to get back."

"Why wouldn't I be able to get back?" Harry said confusedly.

"Um, well. Not all of the heirs ever gain access after their first time here. I was unsure if it would happen to you as well."

"Oh."

"Hiya, Harry!" James shouted from a few portraits down. "How's old Dumbledore doing?"

"I wouldn't know." Harry answered his jubilant father stiffly. He was still a bit perturbed with James's denial that Dumbledore would have misled and manipulated Harry as he had.

"Oh."

"It was good seeing you Mum. I have a few things to discuss about my heritage with Merlin and Lady Morgana." Harry said with a slight smile. He hoped that his mum would understand. Lily just smiled sadly as she watched the man she had given her life for walk away. What had happened to her baby that made him so unhappy and lost? Could it be true that Albus had left him with her wretched sister? Why would her most loved mentor go against her wishes and leave her special baby unprotected in that muggle madhouse? Lily had many questions, and being a portrait, she had no-one but Harry and the other portraits to ask.

Harry continued walking down the hall toward where Merlin and Lady Morgana were hung. He could hear his Mum and Dad whispering vehemently. He glanced back at them and was surprised to notice that his mum had her back turned to his dad and looked as if she refused to speak to him. Shrugging, he figured it was just a married couple thing and continued on to the reason he came here.

When he reached the two portraits he had so longed to see, Harry was slightly disappointed. Neither Merlin nor Morgana were there. He walked up and down the hall looking to see if they had gone visiting, but to no avail. He did see Godric Gryffindor though.

"Hello there, Godric." Harry said shyly. He was a bit intimidated by the huge man in the portrait.

"Ah, hello there Young Heir!" Godric bellowed loudly. "What brings you home so soon?"

"I needed advice. I was hoping to talk to your parents, but they seem to be missing from their portraits."

"Ah, I see! Fret not, Young Heir! Mother and Father have simply gone into the elven world. They should return sometime within the next few years."

"Next few years?! But I need help now." Harry was at a total loss. He was sure that the greatest wizard in history and the most stunning sorceress in time could help him. If they were gone, what was he to do?

"Settle yourself child. A few years is nothing to a wizard, and time stops here in Camelot. Avalon is hidden away in the mists of time. Therefore, a few years is a very short time indeed."

"You sound like a riddle book." Harry said grumpily.

"Perhaps I can assist you with whatever it is that troubles you so deeply." Godric offered.

"Can you explain to me how Dumbledore seems to know everything that goes on inside of Hogwarts? Or how I can claim my inheritance without turning the wizarding world against me? Or how about I can handle a manipulating old fool that has kept every ounce of my history from me?" Harry asked sarcastically. He figured that Godric was just what all the Slytherins had always claimed. All brawn and no brain.

"Of course I can help you! I helped build Hogwarts! She tells whoever the current headmaster is what goes on within her walls and on her grounds." Godric replied haughtily.

Harry felt utterly stupid at that point. Of course Godric would know about Hogwarts!

"Okay, wait. Hogwarts speaks to the headmaster?"

"Yes, she does. Helga and Rowena stored a part of their souls within her walls. Salazar and I stored ours in bits of the forbidden forest. It made sense at the time. Helga and Rowena made Hogwarts like a mother to the children who attended, and Salazar and I we made the Forest like a father and protector of Hogwarts and her children. So yes, Young Heir, Hogwarts is a she." Godric explained proudly.

"You stored your souls? Like a horcrux?" Harry asked curiously. Thoughts began tumbling through his mind a mile a minute. Is there information at Hogwarts on how to make a horcrux? Is that how Tom Riddle had discovered it?

"Exactly! We even left instructions for future heirs to be able to do the same. Unfortunately, none of the heirs have done so. I'm sure that Hogwarts is feeling a little lonely. Rowena, Helga, and Salazar are not always at the castle. They travel between their horcruxes to their own kingdoms in time."

"What?! You mean you split your soul more than once?" Harry was astounded. No wonder it had been so easy for Riddle to get the information on the horcruxes. It was probably sitting right there in the Hogwarts library!

"Of course. We couldn't leave our kingdoms unattended for long. So, we stored half of our souls at Hogwarts and her Forest and half in our own homes for future generations."

"And you said that the information about the horcruxes were left at Hogwarts for the heirs?"

"Yes. There is this lovely room on the seventh floor. We called it the-"

"Room of Requirement?" Harry interrupted in awe.

"Yes, exactly! I see that you have found it! It really is such a wonderful room! Helga and I spent many lovely evenings there." Godric said wistfully.

"Ewww. Please, no details on that one." Harry said curling his lip.

"Did I answer your questions?" Godric asked with a grin.

"Yes, you did. Now, I need to know how to claim my inheritance without everyone saying I'm a liar. Let alone how to deal with the manipulating headmaster right now." Harry answered thoughtfully.

"Well, Young Heir. I can help you there as well. In the library here, there is a scroll that lists every descendant of Merlin and the royal family. You simply need to call for it when you enter the room. It will come to you. As for the meddling headmaster, I suggest you stake your claim on Hogwarts. Please tell Helga I will see her this fall by the lake."

"Is it really that simple? I just take the scroll to the ministry of magic and make my claim? Then go to Hogwarts and fire Dumbledore?" Harry sounded a bit unbelieving that his problems could be solved so easily.

"No, no. You simply call the scroll to you. It does the rest."

"And about 'staking my claim' on Hogwarts? Will she accept me?"

"You are the heir to the entire wizarding world. Why would she refuse you?" Godric answered smoothly.

"Well, I guess I go back now. Thank you, Godric. When Merlin and the Lady return, tell them I miss them, will you?" Harry said from his silky silver mist.

"Yes, Chosen One. I will tell them" Godric replied to the now quiet hall. He chuckled softly to himself. The wizarding world was in for a rude awakening with this one.

Harry was definitely more than any of them had ever bargained for. He had obviously inherited more of Morgana than Merlin. Gods knew that woman was as intelligent and sneaky as she was beautiful. He would never forget the day he found out just how sneaky she truly had been.

Morgana had given up her rightful place as an Elven Princess to be with her soul mate, Merlin. They had just about given up hope on ever having children together, assuming that their combined magic wouldn't allow them to bear offspring that would undoubtedly be almost like super wizards or witches, when they were blessed with a child.

Two hours after the birth of that child, a very magical little boy with extraordinary strength, was whisked away from Morgana while Merlin was out tending to Arthur. Arthur was not Morgana's child, but he was the result of a wicked night that Merlin would never live down. Morgana's son was taken from her by her elven father, Illidrael, the king of elves. Morgana knew of the abduction, but told Merlin the child had died of magical distress. In short, she said that the combination of their magic was too much for the child's body to bear.

After some time, Morgana conceived again. She knew how desperately Merlin wanted another child that he could openly claim as his own. However, Merlin was afraid after what had already happened to their first son. So, she seduced her step-son, Arthur. Never telling Merlin the truth. He had always believed it to be magic's way of granting his lifelong wish.

It was many years after the building of Hogwarts that the two half brothers ever met. One having been raised to be loyal, honest, brave, and how to use his magnificent strength for the good of all. The other being taught to be cunning, ambitious, and how to utilize his transcendent intelligence for his own ends. Upon his majority, the elves released the gryffin into the wild to make his mark upon the world, and make his mark he surely did. The other child, quiet and somewhat withdrawn, slithered into adulthood coaxed by his beautiful mother with a strong dislike of any race other than the pureblooded wizard. Unknown to both, they would become great friends and build the first school of witchcraft and wizardry in history.

Godric and Salazar were the best of friends with Helga and Rowena. It wasn't until some few years after Hogwarts was open and they had stored their souls within her and her forest, that Godric and Salazar learned the truth of their births. It was upon their first visit to Camelot as the heirs of Merlin that forced their mother to confess. Merlin was away and Morgana admitted her treachery. She had promised her first born son to her father to gain permission to marry Merlin. She never regretted her decision and told her children as much. She was beside herself with worry when the split happened between Salazar and Godric. If the two greatest wizards began a war between them, they would inevitably destroy both the magical and muggle kingdom.

Salazar was jealous that Godric had been given such an opportunity to learn from the elves, while he had none other than his own bitter mother and distracted father to teach him how to control his own exceptional magic. Godric was jealous that Salazar was the rightful ruler over both the muggle and magical worlds. It was this knowledge that drove a wedge between the founders of Hogwarts. Rowena loved Salazar deeply, and would never take another's side against him. Rowena watched her love storm away from the castle into the Forbidden Forest to never be seen again. She never did forgive Godric for being the cause of Salazar's leaving. She locked herself in her rooms at Hogwarts and never came out again.

Helga and Godric had plans to marry and built a little cottage out on the grounds of Hogwarts expansive lawns. They lived there for many years and had a child before a great storm blew in causing Godric to enter the Forbidden Forest after one of the children of the school. Helga never saw him again. She took their child into the castle to live and on his seventeenth birthday, Helga was no more.


	8. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P., only any original characters and the plot are mine. No money is being made. The song Boulevard of Broken Dreams belongs to Greenday, not me.

A/N: Hope you like this one!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I am totally stunned by so many people liking this story. I was a bit afraid that it would start to sound a little bit farfetched...

Also, I just finished book 7... I waited so long for the ending, and honestly, I was a bit disappointed. That's all I'm gonna say about it. It took less than 24 hours to read. And yes, I did read it straight through... LOL... I couldn't put it down, but the ending saddened me, and yet it made so much sense... Hope you enjoy...

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Once again, Harry ended up in a totally unexpected place. Instead of being surrounded by the plush furnishings of Malfoy Manor, he found himself surrounded by the tall blue stones of Stonehenge. Remembering his last encounter in the mystical circle, Harry looked around warily. There were was no singing or odd people dancing. Now, that he thought about it, he was hoping they would show up.

He had an idea of who they were now. Lady Morgana was a dark elf which made Harry part dark elf. Those beings had to have been dark elves. He thought about how the lone female had appeared less beautiful than what he expected an elf to be. There had been something off about her. It was like she was there by force or something. It wasn't as if she had been in chains or physically restricted, but it was more on a level that she hadn't wanted to be there. Had the others been trying to use her as bait?

They had expected Harry to know who they were, but had been unwilling to explain anything to him. Yet, they had wanted him to follow them blindly. Could they have been Morgana's clan sent by her father, Illadrael? Elves did live a very long time in their own world. The dimensions between the Elven Realm and the human realm were very different. Elves lived a decade for every century that humans lived. Harry would have to ask the Lady next time he spoke with her portrait.

As all these thoughts traveled around in his head, Harry had walked the circumfrence of the circle twice. It was just as he had completed his third round that he heard that odd music once again. It sounded like trees sighing in the breeze, water cascading over a cliff to pool in a crystalline bowl at the base, rocks tumbling down a steep incline, and the soft crackle of fire in the hearth on a stormy night. It seemed to embody all the things that Harry found soothing to his soul. He stopped dead in his tracks to listen. As he listened intently, a deep baritone began to hum, sounding like the rumble of an avalanche. It was soon joined by a distant tenor, a soulful call of flame; a strong baritone, like the harmony of the ocean's swell, and the most beautiful soprano, a whisper on the wind. Harry had never heard such power. No words were formed, but there was no need for words. Just as the elements themselves held true power, so did their song.

Harry stood silently listening. He waited for the elves from his last visit to the enchanting circle of stones to show themselves, but no one appeared. Figuring that he was definitely alone, he kneeled in the soft grass on top of the mound that held the tomb of the greatest wizard ever known. It wasn't common knowledge, and Harry would never have guessed, but he found himself kneeling on Merlin's grave. Merlin had told him of this place himself. It was where all of his line would lie after death. Which really explained quite a bit about the circle of stones. The stones were set there as guardians. They were meant to contain the diffusing magic that leaked when a witch or wizard died. Just because their bodies were no longer living didn't mean that their souls and magic had died with it. It just took some time for the magic to find it's way back to the elements.

Many thought that all magic returned to the Earth, but they were wrong. Each element held a magic of it's own. Earth magic helped those who were gifted in Herbology. The earth needed her plants to survive. Air magic allowed those who were gifted in charms to find their way. Also conducting a dimension of change, otherwise known as electricity. Water magic assisted those with animagus and metamorphasis abilities to alternate forms as the waves in the ocean were constantly changing. Fire magic, the strongest, and most volatile of all, provided an avenue of hope, and despair. Fire would lay a flaming road of ambition, or it could ignite a tower of courage. It could burn a path to freedom, or lay an entire race to ash. Fire was the only interchangeable element. It could be forced to your will, but it would never be tamed. Or, so many had thought.

Not realizing he had started doing it, Harry was singing. It was no song that your normal pureblooded witch or wizard would know. It was a muggle song called Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Harry sang louder and louder. The words to the song melded perfectly with the element's song of sound.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone..."

He never noticed when a second voice joined him.

"My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shadow's heart's the only thing that's beating."

Then, a third.

"Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me."

And a fourth.

"Too late, I walk alone."

Anyone who happened to visit Stonehenge that day would have been entranced at the quartet of the most beautiful voices and men they had ever heard or seen. Good thing it was a day that the "monument" was closed to public viewing.

Four men, two dark, two light, stood in a circle within a circle singing the most dejected song of loneliness together. One stood tall and strong, his semi-long raven locks blowing gently around his face like moonless shadows at midnight. Another, knelt across from Harry, white blonde hair licking his shoulders like tongues of silver flame. The last stood proudly across from the raven haired man with long waves of molten silver cascading down his back to his waist. All had their eyes closed.

Harry continued to sing his heart out. It was a gut wrenching, tear jerking song when coming from the Chosen One. He truly believed himself to be alone on that Boulevard of Broken Dreams. But, when the others had joined him, it became so much more. A tribute to the lonely and lost, yet it was also a soul's cry for family.

Then, he finished his song and opened his emerald orbs to piercingly scrutinize those who had joined him with their enchanting accompaniment. Emerald met silver, then rose to meet saphire and gold. Not many had ever seen the true color of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's eyes. Severus's were of a deep saphire blue, which glinted with intelligence. Lucius's were a cross between gold and silver, the gold more pronounced, unveiling the pride within.

"Er-." Harry gurgled.

He was floored by the appearance of his companions. He had never heard anyone join him. It was a bit embarrassing to be caught singing in the middle of the circle of stones that had been known to enchant many. Harry would like to have been able to claim that he had been enchanted by the clearing, but knew that his recently acquired associates, friends?, wouldn't believe a word of it. Especially after having been witness to so many other strange things Harry had done recently.

"How and when did you get here?" Harry asked. His face turned a light pink in embarrassment.

"We don't exactly know?" Draco answered confusedly.

He had been kneeling at the hearth at the Manor calling for Harry, hoping he would answer from wherever he was at. When all of sudden, Draco found himself standing in front of the emerald eyed Chosen One singing his heart out. The beauty of the song had brought him to his knees, and he could not have stopped himself from joining.

"I am a bit perplexed at this situation. Did you call us to you Harry?" Severus asked. Above all others, Severus had had the easiest time in believing in Harry's new found skills. Although, he hadn't shared this with anyone, besides Lucius, Severus still had a bit of a time dealing with how he had gotten to Stonehenge.

Severus had been standing behind Draco, watching for any flicker of movement in the flames. He wasn't about to take any chances that his godson could be snatched through the floo after what had happened at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a bit disturbing to find himself suddenly in the circle of stones and upon hearing the two boys bear their souls through voice that he could no more stop joining them than kiss Dumbledore.

"I didn't call anyone. I was trying to get back to the Manor, but magic had other plans. I ended up here instead. Then the strangest music began to play. It was so soft and strong at the same time. It was as if the elements were singing to me. Then next thing I remember was opening my eyes to you three." Harry was worried now. What had happened? Had he accidently called the three to him in his want to go to the Manor?

"Don't fret, Harry." Lucius's silky smooth voice pitched to calm. "I think I know what happened. These are Elven stones brought here by Merlin many centuries ago. They are known to have soothing powers for those who need them. It is why this place has become such a tourist site for the muggles. They don't understand why they come here, just that when they leave all is right with their world. Your magic must have known that you were in need of relaxation."

"Oh." Harry said. He could believe Lucius's explanation, but there was something else bugging him. If this place was known to be soothing, then maybe Merlin had called to him. Did the man have something for him? Was there a reason that he had come here instead of Malfoy Manor? And why had Draco, Severus, and Lucius been pulled from where they were to join him? Suddenly, Harry knew. His ancestor wanted to meet his new friends. Were they really friends? If Merlin trusted enough to call them here to Harry, then they must be closer to family. Draco was meant to be his mate.

"Draco, remember what I told you the last time we were here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I do."

"I believe it is time to go. Draco, come." Harry commanded.

Draco walked to Harry and took his outstretched hand. Lucius raised a perfectly sculpted brow at this further display of submissiveness on his son's part. He had never thought anyone could tame a dragon.

"Lucius? Severus?" Harry asked, yet the command was evident. The two older wizards each approached slowly, not quite sure of this. Severus took Harry's other outstretched hand with his left, and held Lucius's with his right. The next thing any of them knew, they were covered in a swirling silver and purple mist and Stonehenge was gone.

Meanwhile...

Remus Lupin sat under the tree by the lake that the Marauders had sat under many times during their school years at Hogwarts. It wouldn't have seemed very odd except for the fact that he was no longer a student, or teacher, and the school was still closed for the summer. Not to mention the crystal goblet of firewhiskey in his hand, and the bottle propped next to his leg.

He came back here often to remember Sirius. He tried his best to remember what things had been like when James, Lily, and Sirius were still alive and Peter hadn't been a deceiving, lying, groveling rat. It always started out that way at least. He always brought a bottle of firewhiskey and four goblets with him to share his memories with those he lost. And, he always ended up drinking the bottle alone, remembering the last time he had seen Sirius, and throwing the crystal goblets into the lake. No one ever bothered him when he came here. He could sit and remember and sulk and cry and wish he could join his friends. But, Remus knew that Harry needed him. Regardless of what everyone else may think, Harry would need him. That thought led to why he was here again, and he moaned aloud as the treacherous memory overtook him once again.

_**Flashback**_

"_C'mon Remy! You don't have to go! Stay here with me," Sirius pouted. His hair was now even longer than it had been in Harry's third year. It hung about his face like ebony feathers cascading down his back to just above his hips, but it was the electric blue eyes pleading with him that Remus had a hard time denying. _

"_Siri, you know I have to go. Harry is going to need me," Remus responded dejectedly. He really hated leaving Sirius here by himself, but he knew that with what Voldemort was planning, Harry would desperately need his help. _

"_I know Moony." Sirius pouted some more. He never liked being alone. Maybe he could find a way to sneak to Hogwarts after Remus left. A slight gleam entered his eyes and he ducked his head before Remus could see. _

"_I'll floo you every night to let you know how Harry's doing. But, I want you to promise me that you won't leave here. You can't try to follow me to Hogwarts," Remus said firmly. He had seen that little mischievous glint, and he knew even if he could extract such a promise from his friend that it wouldn't be kept. Sirius just couldn't stay away from Harry for long, especially since Remus was going to see him._

"_Mooooooooonnnnnyyyy!" Sirius whined. He lifted his head and Remus could have sworn that he saw Siri's eyes well up with tears. Oh no! Before he couldn't, Remus hugged Sirius quickly and rushed outside to apparate to Hogsmeade. He just hoped that Sirius would wait until tomorrow before following him. _

_**End Flashback**_

It was quite unfortuneate for both, that Remus hadn't taken Sirius with him. Now, he blamed himself for his best friend's death. As his eyes closed to hide those unbidden, bitter tears of regret, Remus felt something else. It was almost as if he had heard Harry's voice calling him. Shaking his head against such an odd thought, he stood up to apparate home.


	9. True Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. Or any other of J.K.'s characters. The plot and original characters are my own. No money is being made...

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, but I haven't a lot of time to write anymore. I do plan on them getting a bit longer again. Thanks for all the reviews and helpful comments!

Chapter 8 True Friends

Hermione sat next to Ron on the small couch in the Weasley's living room. The freckled, red headed gangly boy who had made fun of her in first year was now not only her best friend, but her boyfriend. She was trying to explain a complicated transfiguration spell, but kept getting distracted by the loud sighs that kept emanating from Ron. He was less than happy about what he'd heard concerning Harry.

Tonks had told Mr and Mrs. Weasley about the confrontation the Order'd had with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. Since then, Ron had been worried. He just knew that his best friend wouldn't desert him for those slimy Slytherins. Would he? He wanted to go out and find Harry, but Hermione insisted that they should leave it to Dumbledore and the Order. Ron knew that that was a mistake. Harry would be out finding adventures and getting even more famous, and Ron would be stuck here missing out on all the fun!

"Ron, are you going to keep sounding like a slowly leaking tire? Or, are you going to concentrate so we can move on?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"'Mione!" Ron whined, "Harry's out there having all the fun! Why do we have to stay here and do homework? It's not fair!"

"Ronald Weasley! I'm surprised at you!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "Poor Harry is out there probably being held captive by those nasty Malfoys, and you're here whining like one of them!"

"Mum! I'm not whining!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald, that's enough." Mr. Weasley said quietly as he entered the room from the kitchen.

Ron huffed loudly and stormed from the room. Hermione just shook her head and stood up to follow.

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled on her way out.

Ron stomped his way up the stairs, causing them tremble frighteningly, to the room that he had shared with Harry a couple of weeks each summer. He was in such a fury that he ripped apart the twin sized bed that his best friend usually used when here. He was randomly grabbing and throwing things around the room when he noticed a picture of him and Harry laying on the floor broken.

"You stupid git! How could you leave me here with a house full of obnoxious idiots and a know-it-all bookworm?!" Ron raged at the picture as the harry behind the broken frame kept trying to peek around the broken glass.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Ron." Hermione whispered from the doorway. Crystalline drops were beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"'Mione!" Ron gasped in surprise. He stood up to go to her, but Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't. Just don't. I thought you cared for me. Just stay away from me." Hermione said in a deadly calm voice. Her wand never wavered from Ron's chest. She spun abruptly on her heel and ran back downstairs, tears streaming down her crumpled face.

"'Mione, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please-" Ron yelled as he ran after her.

"Whoa little brother!" Fred reached out and grabbed Ron by his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Added George, gripping Ron's arm.

"Get off!" Ron yelled loudly. "I've gotta go after 'Mione!"

"We-thinks you should be staying in your room for now Ronniekins. Wouldn't want any of the family's idiocy to rub off on you!" growled Fred as he let go of Ron's collar and grabbed his other arm.

The twins proceeded to frog march the enraged and bright red Ron back to his room.

"So, you heard that did you?" Ron asked, afraid. "You know I wasn't talking about you two."

"So, you were talking about Mum and Dad and Ginny?" George asked with a raised brow.

"We'll be sure to let them know!" Fred grunted as he shoved Ron into his thrashed room.

"Mum and Dad are gonna be mad about this!" George squealed.

"Let's go tell em!" Fred hollered as he dashed down the stairs followed closely by his twin.

Ron raged some more at the audacity of his brothers. Then he flung himself down on his bed and gave into the angry tears he had been holding back so far.

Hermione ran down the stairs not stopping for anyone. She heard Fred and George accost Ron in the hall and used the time they gave her to dash out of the precariously balanced house.

Once she reached the end of the wards on the Weasley property, Hermione apparated away. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get as far from Ron as possible.

Unfortunately, she appeared in a very strange place that she had never been. Wiping angrily at the tears still falling from her reddened eyes, she looked around warily. That was when it hit her. She was standing in Stonehenge. Her parents had brought her here when they found out she was a witch. They thought it would be nice to take her somewhere that she might identify with.

Now, Hermione stood in the center of the large circle of stones and got the oddest feeling that she was being watched. Looking all around herself, she held her wand tightly waiting for something to happen. What did happen she was in no way prepared for.

A tall, muscular man with long dark hair appeared before her in a swirling silver mist. He was absolutely gorgeous! Hermione was speechless. She didn't lower her wand, but she also couldn't form a coherent thought. She could only see him in profile, but was entranced nonetheless. When he turned around and fully faced her, Hermione dropped her wand. It couldn't be!

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry said softly as he held his arms open to her.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She flung herself into her best friend's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Harry just held her close. He figured that she'd heard what had happened at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. Although he hadn't expected to feel a tug from Merlin's resting place just as he'd transported the Malfoys and Snape away. The tug caused him to shift his destination, and he ended up leaving the three at the Manor once again. With a swift apology and a promise to "be right back", Harry returned to Stonehenge.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find, but it sure wasn't Hermione standing with a raised wand and tears streaming down her face.

"'Mione, what's happened?" Harry asked worriedly. He was afraid that something had happened to Ron or Remus.

"It's Ron, Harry," Hermione sniffled as she pulled out of the strong arms that had held her.

"What's happened to Ron?! Is he okay?" Harry was becoming frantic.

"Calm down, Harry. There's nothing wrong with Ron except the fact that he his a jealous, heartless pig!" Hermione was fuming. She told Harry all about what had happened. Harry was hurt. He'd always thought Ron was a bit jealous, but he'd never thought it was this bad.

"C'mon, 'Mione," Harry held out his hand to her. "I'm going to take you to meet my new friends and family. There's a lot I need to explain."

Hermione took Harry's hand and nodded that she was ready. Once again, the silvery purple mist rose up from the ground to swirl about them for a moment before they disappeared completely.

The muggle man who just happened to be walking by on the road couldn't believe his eyes. He would later tell his wife and children about the two people who had disappeared in a puff of smoke in the circle of stones known as Stonehenge. They would laugh, but he'd know what he'd seen.

Remus sat down heavily on the bed in the room that had been Sirius's before that night over a year ago. Nothing had been changed since that day. Remus couldn't bring himself to take the old posters and pictures down. It would be like taking Sirius away again.

Laying back on the bed with tears falling silently down his hagard face, Remus sighed. He could have sworn he'd heard Harry calling to him, but he was quite drunk. It was probably wishful thinking. Harry wouldn't want anything to do with him now. It was Remus's fault that Siri was gone. Harry had to blame him for it. How could he not when Remus blamed himself so completely.

Sitting up again, he accio'ed another bottle of firewhiskey from the cellar downstairs. As it came hurtling through the doorway Remus reached out for it, but it never made it to his hand. Something caused the bottle to stop in midair.

"Wha?" Remus was floored. He'd never seen that happen, and he'd seen quite a lot in his days.

He stood up to investigate with his wand raised at the bottle.

"Are you going to curse me?" a familiar voice chuckled. "I wouldn't have come if I'd known that a bottle was going to try to hit me in the head, and my honorary godfather was going to curse me."

Remus dropped back onto the bed. He must be hallucinating and hearing things. There was no way that Harry's disembodied voice was speaking to him. He did have an invisibility cloak, but you couldn't apparate inside Grimauld Place. Yup, he was drunk and losing his mind.

"Moony?" Harry asked in concern as he pulled off his invisibility cloak. He hadn't wanted to scare the old werewolf, but that bottle almost smacked him fully in the face.

"You're not really here. You can't apparate in here. I'm having a drunken hallucination. And frankly, I don't like it. You're probably here to tell me how much you hate me for killing Siri. I don't blame you. It was my fault. If I'd only agreed to let him come with me, he'd still be alive. He would have seen you with his own eyes, and no-one would have been tricked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So, go ahead. I'm not sure I'll remember it in the morning, but you can say what you came to say."

Harry was unable to speak for a full minute. Remus thought he was here to blame him for Sirius's death? Why? It wasn't Remus's fault! It was Dumbledore's fault! He'd kept all the information from Harry. Dumbledore was the one who wouldn't let Sirius out of his house!

"Moony? I don't blame you. I came here because I felt that you needed me." Harry whispered. The smell of alcohol was so strong on Remus that Harry had to try and block it from his senses. Amazingly enough, it worked.

"You're real?" Remus gasped. "You're really here, Harry? You came because I needed you?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "C'mon, Moony. Let's go. I have some people I want you to meet, and Hermione's waiting too."

"Okay, Harry. But first, can you cast a sobrietus on me? I can't do it right now." Remus was slurring and stumbling as he stood again, so Harry obliged.

"Better?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"Much. Now, shall we go? And you can explain a few things to me." Remus cast a scourgify on himself before walking towards Harry.

"Take my hand." Harry said with a smile. "I have something to show you."

Remus reached out and took Harry's hand. His eyes popped wide open as he watched the mist gather around him and Harry. Then, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update... This chapter was a bit hard to write... Although Remus doesn't say much here, he will make up for it later... This chapter was actually inspired by the song "When I See You Smile" by Warrant. It was originally intended to be all about H/D, but somehow, this chappie took a different turn. I guess it kind of wrote itself. I was just a tool to the Goddess's creativity... Hope you like it!

Also, thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope to have a personal response out to all of you soon...

When I See You Smile

After having collected Hermione and Remus, Harry arrived back at Malfoy Manor. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to Lucius and Severus. Neither cared for Hermione or Remus. Harry just hoped that Hermione hadn't hexed anyone while he was with Remus at Grimauld Place. That would be more of a mess than he cared to deal with right now. As it was, Hermione and Draco were sitting in matching chairs and talking quietly. Neither had noticed that Harry had returned and he wasn't alone.

"'Mione sorry for leaving so suddenly like that. I didn't know what was going on. I could only sense that Moony needed me. Kind of like how I found you," Harry explained to his friend.

"It's alright, Harry. Draco and I were just discussing your changes," Hermione answered. "I can't believe you've gone through so much!"

"Well, since when do I ever have a normal life?" Harry joked as he reached a hand out to Draco.

Draco didn't hesitate a second. He took his hand and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet. Harry turned Draco around and sat in the chair he had just been occupying. Hermione gasped as Harry pulled Draco into his lap.

"Harry, um, I don't believe that I can say that I ever expected to see that," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Harry mumbled back as he sunk his nose into the waterfall of silver silk that trailed down Draco's back. He simply loved Draco's hair. It smelled like strawberries and cream which were Harry's favorite. He couldn't help himself when his snuffling exposed a small sliver of Draco's neck from lightly licking the soft skin. He smiled when Draco shivered.

"Draco, are you getting a chill?" Lucius asked with a smirk as he entered the room with Severus not far behind.

"Mmm?" Draco knew if he tried to speak that it would come out as a moan. He didn't think it would be prudent to do so at that particular point in time. He couldn't believe the things Harry could make him want to do.

"Draco's not quite able to talk right now," Harry said with a smile.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a smirk.

Hermione was still a bit stunned. She had been deposited in the Malfoy's parlor by Harry and been faced with three very startled Slytherins. After Draco realized what must have happened, he quickly explained to Hermione at wand point. The girl had refused to let the elder Malfoy or even Severus get within twenty feet of her. Draco had had to stun her and explain what had been happening with Harry.

"So, Mr. Potter, tomorrow is September the first," Snape began, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Really? I thought it was doomsday," Harry replied smirking much like Draco did.

"Harry, please don't do that," Hermione said with a horrified expression.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at his friend. He didn't realize that he had somehow along the way adapted the patented Malfoy smirk as his own.

"Is he using my smirk again?" Draco teased.

"Yes, and it's a bit disconcerting on him," replied Hermione.

Harry laughed out right. He loved making Hermione "a bit disconcerted". The look she had absolute horror mixed with terrified surprise was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

"Don't laugh at me!" she squealed throwing a small pillow at Harry's head.

Draco ducked. The pillow stopped centimeters from Harry's head and flew back in the direction it had come, pelting Hermione square in the nose.

"Harry James Potter! How in Merlin's name did you do that!?" Hermione yelled.

"Well, if I could have a chance to explain, I might just let you ask Merlin that question yourself," Harry answered with a mischevious glint to his eye.

"What? How would she do that, Harry?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"Have you already forgotten what I told before, Dragon?" Harry admonished Draco.

"Dragon? Since when do you call my son Dragon? He hates being called Dragon!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Since he purrs everytime I do."

"Draco? Are you purring?!" Severus Snape was scandalized. Veela only purred in the privacy of their own bedroom, usually when their mate was causing them great pleasure. "Stop it this instant! Have you no shame?!"

"Malfoys purr?" a quiet voice asked from over in a secluded corner of the room.

"LUPIN!?" Severus hadn't even realized the werewolf was there. Now that he did, he was quite ready to get rid of the beast.

"Yes, Severus. Harry brought me here," Remus explained with both hands held out in a sign of peace.

"OH! Remus, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were there. My Dragon does that to me though." Harry mumbled the last part into Draco's neck as he nuzzled the soft spot at the base of his skull.

"It's okay, Harry. Although, I think we should discuss what is going to happen tomorrow. You must go back to school. All three of you," Remus said with a pointed look at Hermione and Draco.

"But, Professor, if we go back, Dumbledore will just try to manipulate Harry even more," Draco said.

"Regardless, you Draco Lucien Malfoy, are returning to school tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express even if I have to stun and bind you," Lucius replied firmly. "No Malfoy has ever quit school, and it will be over my dead body that you shall be the first."

"Father, it just may come to that," Draco whispered. He was worried. What would happen if he did return to school? Would he still be expected to join the Dork Lard? Draco had to hide the smile that came automatically when he thought the name he had given Voldemort. It was the only way that he could cope with inevitable reality that he would be forced to join the Death Eaters. Now, though, Draco wasn't sure was expected of him. Now that Harry had come.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco is right," Hermione said quietly. "It may come to that if you fight Harry. I have no doubts about what Draco has been telling me. I also know that you are a very intelligent, albeit arrogant, man. It would be suicide to stay with V-Voldemort."

Harry grinned when 'Mione said the name. He had been trying for years to get her over the fear. That was one thing that Dumbledore had told him that had actually made sense. "The fear of a name only increased the fear of the thing itself." Personally, Harry felt that it was quite laughable that the "greatest dark wizard of all time" had felt the need to kill a one year old child due to the fact that he was what? Afraid! Now, that same wizard was chasing that same child, who had escaped him not once, but five times, now. The same child that had, up until recently, been determined to kill him for murdering his parents and friends.

It had taken Harry some time to realize that hadn't really been Voldemort that had killed his parents, Cedric Diggory, or even many muggles. It was Dumbledore who had caused all of it. If Dumbledore hadn't convinced Lily and James Potter to change their secret keeper from Sirius to Peter because he'd convinced the two of them that Peter was to be trusted, Harry's mum and dad would still be alive. If Dumbledore hadn't allowed a Death Eater into the school disguised as Alastor Moody, Harry never would have been in the Triwizard Tournament, and the winning cup would never have been a portkey causing Cedric to be killed by Voldemort. If Dumbledore had never sent Tom Riddle back to the orphanage he'd found him at, maybe Voldemort would never have been created.

Harry could almost understand Voldemort's hatred of muggles. His own "family" had treated him as less than shite. How had Tom Riddle felt when he had finally escaped the abuse and neglect of the orphanage to attend Hogwarts? Harry imagined that he'd felt much as Harry had when Hagrid had taken him from the Dursley's the first time.

Harry also understood how Tom had felt when he had been told that he had to return to the hell that he'd thought he'd finally escaped. Harry's own hopes and dreams had been crushed. He hated his muggle relatives. How had Tom felt having to go back to muggles who'd mistreated him who weren't even related? Harry could only imagine. So, it was these thoughts that Harry felt the need to contradict 'Mione's comment.

"'Mione, I hope you can understand what I'm about to say," Harry said apologetically.

"What is it, Harry?" she questioned.

"Well, I don't think that Voldemort is so wrong anymore," Harry began, but was interrupted by gasps of surprise from the three Slytherins and outrage from Hermione.

"Please, let me finish," Harry said quietly. "I know that it is wrong to murder and abuse people, but I can't help but feel sympathetic to Voldemort. I have been put in much the same place he had been. He had been raised by people who really didn't care if he lived or died. Actually, his death probably would have been a blessing to them, much like my own experiences. He was thoroughly abused, ridiculed, and hated for being different. Just as I have been. The only difference is that it wasn't his family who turned him into what he is now, unlike mine. It was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew what Tom Riddle went back to each summer. Just as he knew what I went back to as well. Can you blame Tom Riddle for hating muggles when they had treated him like he was worth less than the dog dung on their shoes. No wonder he acted out and attempted to torture other orphans. The ones he tortured were favorites of the Mistress of the orphanage. They had ridiculed Tom for being a 'freak' and a 'weirdo'. Of course, he lashed out any way he could. Just as I did. Except, I lashed out at my 'family'. I guess that made it acceptable because, growing up, no one ever came to reprimand me. That is, no one except my uncle who felt it was his responsibility to beat the 'freakishness' out of me. The only difference between myself and Voldemort is that I recognized Albus Dumbledore for what he was before I lost my mind," Harry finished sternly.

_Oh my Gods! Did I really just say all of that?! They'll think I've finally lost it!_ Harry thought to himself. He was about to transport himself back to Avalon before he heard Hermione sobbing. He'd only seen her cry once. It was the time in first year when Ron had called her a know-it-all and a troll had gotten into a Hogwarts bathroom where Hermione had been crying in a deserted stall.

"H-Harry? Is it all true? Did Professor Dumbledore really cause all of that?" Hermione sobbed into her hands.

"Yes, he did, 'Mione. I wouldn't lie about that."

"I-I kn-now. I just looked up to him for so long. It's hard to believe that someone I trusted so deeply would betray the one I loved as much," Hermione said between sobs. She'd held a special spot for Harry in her heart for many years. Although, she knew that he would never see her the same way.

Hermione was determined to turn that unfathomable love into the truest friendship she could imagine. She would always love Harry, but it was a different kind of love now. He would never be replaced in her heart, but Hermione was smart. She knew that Harry needed more than she could ever give him. So, she was content with the deepest, truest love of friendship she'd ever known. Not even Ron would ever be able to comprehend her profound love of Harry. It was this fact that would cause many problems for the Golden Trio throughout the years.

"Harry, no matter what, I will be by your side. You have always been the most important person in my life. I know that you will never feel the same for me that I have for you, and I've accepted that, but I just wanted you to know-" Hermione broke off. She wasn't sure if she could actually tell Harry how she'd felt all of these years, but she knew that she had to try.

"'Mione, it's okay. You don't have tosay anything," Harry began, but was interrupted again.

"Yes, Harry, I do," Hermione said, "I have to tell you this, or it will forever haunt me. Harry James Potter, I love you with all of my heart, my mind, and my soul. I would do anything for you. I have worshipped the ground you've walked on for many years," Hermione took a deep breath, and held up a hand as Harry began to interrupt her confession, "but I know that we're not meant to be. As much as I hate to admit it, Draco here is the one for you. I just needed to let you know what you mean to me before I lose the chance to do it. Harry? Please don't hate me," Hermione finished in a whisper.

It was all Harry could do not to cry. When Hermione had said she loved him so truthfully, he'd wished that it could be. How many in this world would have such a wonderful person love them unconditionally and completely? Not many. Had things turned out differently, Harry would have rejoiced in Hermione's confession. He had also loved her for a very long time, but now things were different. He had his dragon. But who said he couldn't have his phoenix as well? Harry had always thought of Hermione as a phoenix in his mind. No matter what brought her down, she'd always risen from the ashes. It was well known that Dragons and Phoenixes were very compatible.

"Dragon, let me up," Harry whispered in Draco's ear causing a shiver to run down the Slyltherin's spine. Draco stood up immediately.

"'Mione? Did I ever tell you that you are my Phoenix as much as Draco is my Dragon?" Harry said quietly.

"No, you haven't," Hermione sniffled, her voice full of hope that Harry might hold even a fragment of the love for her that she had for him.

"'Mione, you have my mind," Harry said, "Draco has my soul, but you both have my heart."

"What about Ron, Harry?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, hoping that Harry had seen the truth about his so-called 'best mate'.

"What about him, 'Mione?" Harry answered sadly. He had hoped that Ron would call out for him, but so far nothing had happened.

"He's been your best mate since first year..." Hermione trailed off at the look in Harry's eyes. It was then that she knew that not only had Dumbledore messed with Harry's home life, but the old coot had tried to choose his friends as well.

"Ron will never get past the jealousy. He will forever be in someone's shadow. Unfortuneately, this time he has found himself in the shadow of Albus Dumbledore. No one has ever survived to tell what that was like," Harry replied with a deep frown on his face.

"Well, all, it's time to go. I have some things to explain to you all, but this isn't the place to do it," Harry announced with a smile as the now familiar silver and purple mist began to gather around the group of people he chose to take to his home. Only those who could truly love him for who he was, Just Harry, would ever be welcome at Camelot.

It was with a look of surprise that when they appeared in the room of the round table that not only were Draco, Lucius, Severus, Remus, and Hermione with him, but so was the entire Weasley clan (minus Ron), Tonks, Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, and many other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry couldn't stop the tears that had gathered in his eyes from falling in crystalline drops down his cheeks. Never in his life had Harry Potter been expected to be truly loved by so many people.


	11. just a note

A/N: I just had to clear some things up. It seems that many think that I'm going for a Harry, Hermione, Draco thing. I'm not. Harry said Hermione is his mind because he always relied on her so much for help. She has his heart because she is his best friend. Harry never has and never will see Hermione as more than a friend. I can't say much more because it will give the plot away, but Hermione won't be bothering Harry and Draco for long... Hope that clears some things up for you all...Pravus

This is just a little teaser for the next chapter...

I Saw Red

Everyone looked around with dazed looks on their faces. The twins were the first to come to their senses.

"Oi! Where in Merlin's name are we?" George exclaimed with wide eyes. He still had the remainder of a large sandwich in his hand. The Weasley's must have been sitting down to dinner.

"And why are these gits here!?" Fred said while aiming a glare at Snape and the Malfoys. He too had a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Who are you calling a git, you gingerheaded weasel!" Draco yelled at the twins.

"Now there, young man. You will not call my children weasels!" an enraged Molly replied.

"I must say that the boy is correct in his observations blood traitor," Lucius answered snottily.

"Enough," It was the only word that Harry uttered, but it got his point across. Everyone looked to where he had taken a seat in the large throne like chair at the table.

"It can't be," Severus whispered.

"Can't be what?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Harry, is this the room of the Round Table?" Snape asked in awe.

"It is."

"How?" Severus was in shock. He'd heard stories of this place, but had never hoped to come here. It was almost like coming home. He knew that he'd been a distant descendant of Merlin's wife, Lady Morgana, but he had never dreamed of finding the home they had built for their son.

"If everyone would just be quiet, I will gladly explain," Harry smiled.

"Before you do, Harry, can we please be seated?" Arthur Weasley asked hopefully. He had also recognized the round table and the inscribed chairs surrounding it.

Harry looked at the table and just knew that it wasn't right for them to sit in at the table.

"Let's go into the parlor," Harry said. "Follow me."

Arthur's expression changed from one of joy to clear disappointment. He had really wanted to sit at the famous Round Table.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is short and has taken a long time to write. I want to move on with the story, but I'm having a hard time getting past this point. Any ideas would be very helpful! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Pravus

Questions and No Answers

Everyone looked around with dazed looks on their faces. The twins were the first to come to their senses.

"Oi! Where in Merlin's name are we?" George exclaimed with wide eyes. He still had the remainder of a large sandwich in his hand. The Weasley's must have been sitting down to dinner.

"And why are these gits here!?" Fred said while aiming a glare at Snape and the Malfoys. He too had a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Who are you calling a git, you gingerheaded weasel!" Draco yelled at the twins.

"Now there, young man. You will not call my children weasels!" an enraged Molly replied.

"I must say that the boy is correct in his observations blood traitor," Lucius answered snottily.

"Enough," It was the only word that Harry uttered, but it got his point across. Everyone looked to where he had taken a seat in the large throne like chair at the table.

"It can't be," Severus whispered.

"Can't be what?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Harry, is this the room of the Round Table?" Snape asked in awe.

"It is."

"How?" Severus was in shock. He'd heard stories of this place, but had never hoped to come here. It was almost like coming home. He knew that he'd been a distant descendant of Merlin's wife, Lady Morgana, but he had never dreamed of finding the home they had built for their son.

"If everyone would just be quiet, I will gladly explain," Harry smiled.

"Before you do, Harry, can we please be seated?" Arthur Weasley asked hopefully. He had also recognized the round table and the inscribed chairs surrounding it.

Harry looked at the table and just knew that it wasn't right for them to sit in at the table.

"Let's go into the parlor," Harry said, standing. "Follow me."

Arthur's expression changed from one of joy to clear disappointment. He had really wanted to sit at the famous Round Table.

With so many people following him, Harry took the most direct route, with less doors and corridors, he knew to where the hall of portraits were kept. He hadn't even had a chance to fully explore the whole of Camelot, and he wasn't ready for anyone else to do it either. Keeping a close eye on the twins, he led them through the last hallway and stopped in front of his parent's portrait. He supposed he should get this part out of the way before taking the large group on to the parlor just down the hall.

"James? Lily?" Remus was stunned. He was looking up at the ecstatic smiling faces of his best friends.

"Moony? Is that really you?" James asked in awe. "You look a bit worn around the edges, mate!"

"Heh, yes, I suppose I do," Remus replied with a blush. "But you look great as always. I didn't know that you and Lils had had a portrait done."

"Not many did," Lily replied quietly, "And apparently that was a good thing."

"How so?" asked Molly as she stepped in full view of the inhabitants of the portrait. She was a bit upset with the Potters now that she knew that there had been portraits that Harry could have spoken with. It wouldn't have been much, but at least he would have had some inkling of his parents' lives.

"Oh, Molly Weasley! How nice to see you again!" Lily exclaimed with a bright smile.

"You too, Dear. But, why was it a good thing that no-one knew of your portrait?" Molly insisted to know.

"Oh, well, it's because all of the portraits from James' family were destroyed by the Malfoys after our death." Lily stated. She hadn't as of yet noticed Lucius, Draco, or Severus.

"I knew it! See, Harry! Those two are evil!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah! They destroyed any way of you being able to meet your parents in any form!" George finished.

"Hey, now. I'm sure there was a reason for it," Harry began, but Lucius stepped forward ready to explain.

"Of course, there is a reason for it." Lucius stated firmly.

"Oh my! Is that gorgeous man over there really Lucius?" Lily squealed in delight.

Everyone did a double take at that. Everyone, that is, except Severus and Lucius.

"How is portrait life my darling?" Lucius asked in a tone never heard by the Weasley's before.

"Oh, it's wonderful! No more hiding, running, or fighting. I do wish that I had been able to live long enough to know my Harry, but this is how things go."

"Ho there, Old Chap!" James bellowed at Lucius.

"Jamie," Lucius said with a dignified nod.

"Luc, if your here, where is Sev?" Lily asked quietly. She had always had a soft spot for the gorgeous, dark haired, saphire eyed man. If things hadn't been meant to be with James, Lily knew that Severus would have been her choice.

"I'm here, Lily. James." Severus with a small smile and a nod.

During this whole exchange, Harry and the Weasleys were flabbergasted. They had always thought that the Potters hated the Malfoys and Snape. Apparently, there had been more secrets kept than many knew of.

"Luc? Sev?" Molly Weasley was enraged, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

All of the male Weasleys stared in silence at the matriarch of their family. Only Ginny remained unsurprised. She had heard her mum swear like a muggle sailor during a hurricane when she caught the twins up to no good. She just rolled her eyes at the stunned looks on her dad's and brother's faces.

"Mum?" Fred asked timidly.

"You alright?" George also sounded a bit timid. Never in their lives had they heard their mother swear.

"No! I am not alright! This boy grew up alone with muggles who treated him horribly, not knowing anything about his parents or where he came from! All along there were portraits! He could have learned so much about them that way! And what is this with Malfoy and Severus?!" she spat the two Slytherins names as if they burned her tongue.

"I'm sure Albus had a reason for sending him to my sister, Molly." Lily said firmly.

Harry still couldn't believe the undying faith that his parents still had in Dumbledore. Even after all that he had explained and described to them. The old fool really had brainwashed them. It was no wonder that his aunt had never truly been worried about someone finding out about the way he had been treated. She must have known Dumbledore didn't really care about Harry's welfare.

"Lily! How can you say such things? Your son lived with those abusive muggles for years! My boys had to break him out one summer by breaking the bars on his bedroom window!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Bars?" James had a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, bars, Dad." Harry said in a bored voice. He knew that the Weasley's would get nowhere with the portrait of his parents. At the time they were painted, they were blindly loyal to Dumbledore.

"Harry, dear, you mustn't tell lies," Lily scolded. "Petunia may not have liked magic, but she never would have mistreated you."

"They locked him in a cupboard until he got his Hogwarts letter! He didn't even know he was a wizard, or who you were until then!" Hermione yelled. Her face was flushed with anger and disbelief. She had always pictured Harry's mum as a gentle, loving woman. Not some sheep to believe what ever she had been told.

"'Mione, it's pointless. I've already gone over all of this with them. They don't believe a word of it. Come on everyone. I have some others I would like you to meet. If they're here." Harry said with a sigh.

The twins had stood back completely dumbfounded by what they were hearing. Fred glanced over at where the Malfoys and Snape were to see them conversing quietly.

"Hey ferrett! What are you three snakes plotting?" George hollered out when he saw where his brother's gaze led.

Draco, Severus, and Lucius simply continued on with their privat chat. The two elder wizards were trying to explain why the Potters had greeted them in such a friendly way. Harry began walking further down the hall towards where Lord Gryffindor and King Arthur's portraits resided. He didn't really care if the others followed him or not. For some reason, he had been urged to bring them all here, but now he was unsure what the purpose of it was. He hoped to get some answers from Lady Morgana.

"Ah, there you are! Come here son! I've been waiting anxiously for you to return!" the portrait of Gryffindor called out.

"Hello, Sir" Harry replied with a nod. He really liked the old portrait, even if it was a bit batty at times.

"I see you have brought some friends" Gryffindor motioned the others closer, Harry hadn't even noticed that some of them had followed him. He could still hear Molly and Arthur having it out with his parents.

"Come here, come closer! Ah! Yes, there you are! I knew Harry wouldn't bring his mate to visit! How are you? You have the most magnificent hair I have ever seen. It reminds me very much of an elf I once met. Would you like to hear about him?"

"Nice to meet you Lord Gryffindor" Draco replied, "Perhaps another time?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course. I mustn't keep you! Father wishes to see who has captured the heir's heart. The rest of you may stay and listen though."

The twins looked excited to be in front of the Founder. Hermione looked like she was about to start sprouting questions out her ears, and the other Weasley's were simply in awe of Lord Gryffindor's choice of dress, which just happened to be nothing but a loin cloth and fur boots.

"Come, Draco. It's obvious that we've been summoned. Now, I know why I was popping all over the damn country." Harry was a bit irritable due to the bickering he could still hear from down the hall and he was fast becoming exhausted. It took a fair bit of energy to travel instantaneously all over Britain.

"Summoned? By who?" Draco wasn't as confused as the rest of the group were after having talked to his father and Severus. He had been told about the royal heritage Harry possessed, and why the Potters were so friendly to them. Apparently, James and Lily Potter weren't as goody two shoes as history portrayed them to be. James and Severus were actually very good friends and only acted as they hated each other to protect their family origins. No one could know how closely they were truly related. It would have shocked the wizarding world to it's core to know that Voldemort wasn't the true heir to Slytherin. He only thought he was due to very careful espionage and manipulation on Severus's and James's parts. They both knew that if it ever came out who the true heirs were total chaos would have erupted. What Draco didn't know was who Severus's heir was. The snarky git refused to tell him.

Harry hadn't heard Draco's question. He was already standing in front of his grandmother. He knew he would never truly get over beauty. She was positively in her prime when that portrait was done.

"Hello, darling. I see you made it here in one piece. You are looking a bit tired though. Perhaps we should convene to the sitting room." Lady Morgana's voice washed over Harry and Draco like the warmest of crystalline water.

"Yes, my Lady." Harry replied as he took Draco's hand in his own. They simply left the Weasley's, Severus, and Lucius to fend for themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

The Lady Morgana smiled serenely as her portrait swung open allowing Harry and Draco entrance into a room that Harry hadn't had the pleasure of seeing yet. Once inside, the first thing Harry noticed was how squishy the floor felt. It was what he imagined walking on clouds would be like. He chuckled softly when he felt Draco bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The floor was covered wall to wall in a thick, white carpet that your feet sank into by about an inch with each step. The walls were made of stone like the rest of Camelot, but the stones in this room were marbled by streaks of silver and interspersed with dark green gems. The furniture was simple cherry wood with delicate tiny stars and half moons carved into the wood. The only lighting came from several black candles floating in the air towards the ceiling. There was a large marble fireplace on the opposite side of the room from the entrance.

Harry led Draco over to the only cushioned surface in the room which was the equivalent to a large pillow in front of the fireplace. He waited for Draco to get comfortable then sat behind him with his legs wrapped around his mate. He knew that Lady Morgana would show herself when she felt that they were settled.

Harry winced when Draco suddenly gasped and jerked his head back. He'd just head butted Harry in his lower lip and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. Harry reached up to touch his lip, checking for blood, when he noticed what had caused such a reaction from the silver eyed man in front of him. Lady Morgana was standing before them. Not in the form of a portrait, but in the flesh. Draco only stared. Harry jumped to his feet, lip forgotten, and bowed deeply to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Now, Harry, dear do sit down," Morgana chided softly. "There's no need to bow to me. We are family young one, and as such we are equals. Please sit back down with your mate."

"Lady, as you wish," Harry replied as he gracefully lowered himself back to the pillow behind Draco.

"My Lady," Draco greeted with an astonished look. How was she here? He'd never seen anything quite like this before. Draco had grown up in the wizarding world and had seen many odd things, but never had he seen a woman who had been dead for thousands of years appear as flesh and blood before him.

"Come now, children. There is much we need to go over. Please get comfortable as this may take awhile." Morgana responded with a gentle smile.

"My Lady, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked politely.

"In due time you shall learn how it is that I stand before you in the flesh." Morgana answered.

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"Harry, my dear, you are so full of questions. Please relax and listen to my tale. Then I shall answer any questions you have left."

"Yes, my Lady."

Severus appeared to be the only one to notice that Harry and Draco had disappeared behind the portrait of the magnificent lady in robes of forest green. He knew that face, but he was having a hard time putting a name to it until he saw the portrait next to it. He inhaled sharply when he recognized the regal man in saphire blue robes with tiny little stars embroidered along the edges.

"Dear Merlin-" he breathed.

"Yes Severus. It is I, Merlin. I see you have finally come home. The wizarding world must be in dire need if both heirs have come to Camelot." Portrait Merlin answered.

"I never dared dream that the day would come when I would lay my eyes upon you." Severus said in shock. His breathing had quickened and he thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. He knew his heritage, and he knew that this man in this portrait could answer so many questions. But, he also knew that for some reason, Harry had been summoned here while he had been brought by the child of Gryffindor.

"Only due to your infallible loyalty have you not been summoned. For many years we have waited for your return. Yet, it seems as if that loyalty for one has waned like a fading moon. While your loyalty to another has once again grown quite strong. It is because you have finally opened your heart to the truth that you have been summoned home, Severus. No, you were not directly summoned, but through the true heir have you come home. I know there are many questions to be answered, but I prefer to wait until the Chosen One has returned." Merlin stated regally.

Severus was floored. How did his ancestor know of Voldemort and Dumbledore? And why would he want to wait for Harry? Never having been one to question those of greater intelligence, Severus nodded.

"Severus, are you unwell?" Lucius asked softly in his ear. He had noticed the shock and confusion cross his mate's visage before returning to the cold, unflinching mask he showed the public.

"No, I am fine." Severus replied, eyes never leaving the wizard in the portrait before him.

"May I introduce you to my-" Severus began, but was interrupted by a throat clearing to his left.

"Severus, would you please join us?" Harry asked politely. He still couldn't quite get over the dark beauty of the man before him. Although, he was fairly certain that Draco was his mate, Harry often wondered what Severus's arms would feel like wrapped around him. What he didn't know was that the man was thinking along those same lines as he stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

As Severus began to answer, he heard a low growl coming from his mate. It startled him a bit as he had only heard it once before. It was then that he saw the brilliant sparkle in Harry's eyes, and couldn't quite help from shivering as he lost himself in them. Lucius was becoming quite agitated. He never lost his composure, but he couldn't help his animalistic instincts where Severus was concerned. Harry, however, felt the intense jealousy in the air and smirked at Lucius causing the elder man to growl louder.

"Harry, stop teasing my father. The Lady is waiting. It is rude to keep her doing so." Draco's smooth admonishment caused Harry's smirk to fall into a sheepish smile and he turned to follow Draco back behind the portrait.

"Are you two coming? Or would you rather stay with that lot?" Harry asked teasingly over his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should go." Severus threw over his shoulder as he followed the two younger wizards through the portrait hole. He was still totally entranced by Harry and barely gave a glance to Lucius. Lucius on the other hand was becoming increasingly more agitated. He couldn't help but feel that Harry was encroaching upon his territory, but then again, he also felt that it was right. Was he jealous because the immensely gorgeous young wizard was flirting with Severus? Or was he jealous because Harry wasn't flirting with Lucius? He followed the others inside, yet he missed quite a bit that was said once the conversations began.

"Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Black," the Lady greeted warmly, "It is wonderful to finally have you all return to your true home."

"Excuse me, Lady," Draco began, "I know who the Lord Malfoy is, but who are you referring to with the others?"

"Always so inquisitive, Lord Black. Yes, it is you I am referring, Draco. You are the only living male heir to the Black legacy. While you will also become Lord Malfoy should your father fail to uphold that title, for now you shall be known as Lord Black. Lord Gryffindor, I believe you know who you are by now." Harry nodded once with a sparkle in his eye as he held back a smirk at Lucius and Draco's stunned looks. "And my dearest, Lord Slytherin, I take it that you have still not revealed yourself to your closest allies?" Severus, following Harry's lead, simply nodded once with no expression on his face.

It was then that it dawned on Draco what he had just learned. Not only was he in the company of two of the founders of Hogwarts heirs, but he was in the company, and quite part of, the most powerful wizards in the world. The families of Malfoy, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin had always been the strongest of the purebloods. Their power was known to outgauge even that of Dumbledore and Voldemort. To be included in such a group was almost too much for Draco to take in all at once. It took all of his upbringing to keep his composure..

"It's alright, Draco. You can breathe." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco let his breath out with a whoosh and promptly passed out. Harry caught him in his arms, and sat down on the pillow they had occupied earlier. He arranged Draco comfortably in his lap and motioned for the others to continue. Lucius and Severus each took a seat on the hard backed wooden chairs.

"Who would have guessed that he would become giddy with power?" Harry stated with a shrug.

"Giddy? I can't say as I have ever known my son to be giddy," Lucius said with a smirk. "It must be due to so much exposure to certain raven haired gods."

Severus's head snapped up immediately upon hearing that statement. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius before glaring at Harry.

"Harry, whatever you are doing to us, stop!" Severus all but growled at the smirking Lord Gryffindor.

"I am not doing anything to you. Do you feel it too though?" Harry questioned softly. He thought it was wrong, but there was something that was drawing him to both Severus and Lucius. He felt as if he needed them, along with Draco, to always be close. He kept getting flashes of thoughts of the three of them each in different embraces with himself. Never were they all together, but each had been with him alone. _He was holding Draco in a passionate embrace bordering on lude. Lucius held him while softly kissing his worries away. But it was the thought of Severus holding him gently while brushing feather light kisses along his neck that caused Harry's heart to beat faster._

"I feel it, but I don't know what it is," Lucius answered softly. His gaze matched Harry's for a moment, and suddenly he felt as if all were right with the world. He felt safe. He felt as if he had finally found his place in life. He could happily drown in those emerald depths.

"I also feel as if I am somewhat safer in Harry's presence. Lady can you explain this to us?" Severus stated softly. He wasn't about to reveal what else he felt in Harry's presence. He did know that if the damn Gryffindor didn't stop looking at him like that, he was going to be in big trouble with Lucius.

"Of course I can, but will I?" Morgana asked with a tinkling laugh.

"I think," Harry began softly, "that I am just going through some hormonal change or something, and it's affecting Sev and Luc."

"Oh, really? So, it's just a hormonal thing that you can't control?" Severus asked with a bit more than normal dissapointment.

"Severus, you sound as if that upsets you." Lucius stated in a barely controlled monotone. He knew Severus was severely dissapointed that Harry thought it was just hormones. Lucius himself was a bit dissapointed as well.

"Lucius, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Of course not." Lucius replied with a toss of his head.

"Well, gentlemen. Perhaps I should explain." Lady Morgana said with a small smile. These four were definitely going to be hard to handle. She would be surprised if they didn't kill each other before the day was out. If not harming each other, they would eventually find other physical means to express themselves.

"Please, my Lady, explain." Harry replied.

"Severus, I'm sure you feel a deep sated need when you look at Harry. As does Lucius," Morgana began, but Draco awoke just at that moment.

"They feel a what for my mate?!" Draco shouted.

"Here we go again," Harry sighed before planting his lips on Draco's to silence him. It was just like the picture that had formed in his mind. He knew that he had better stop soon, or they would be putting on a show for everyone else in the room. Draco simply brought out the animal in him.

"Nicely done, Harry." Severus murmured just loud enough to be heard. He couldn't take his eyes off of the perfect picture that Harry and Draco made together. It was like watching the sunrise at sunset. Impossible, but simply spectacular.

Draco succumbed to Harry's kiss and lifted a hand up to run through his long dark hair. He had completely forgotten what he'd heard as Harry gently pulled away.

"Now, may I continue?" Morgana asked in amusement and received stunned nods all around.

"It began a long time ago. I had two children, but only one was by my Lord Merlin. The other was by his son," Severus and the two Malfoys gasped, "No, do not think such thoughts. Arthur is not my child, but that would be Merlin's story to tell, not mine. My eldest son, Godric, is Arthur's half brother. He was taken from me immediately after birth and placed in the elven realm to be raised by my father, Illadrael. Soon after, I seduced Arthur, and conceived another son. I name him Salazar. I kept Salazar with me and he was raised as I saw fit. Now, I know I made a mistake. My two children met as adults and became fast friends. But, that friendship only lasted as long as my secret. When Godric spoke of his mother, Salazar knew. I had told him of his brother, but never his name. Godric hadn't ever been told of Salazar, but only of me. They confronted me in this exact room. The mess that ensued was quite dramatic. Nevertheless, this is what caused the break between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each of my sons produced heirs. None of Salazar's children ever came to Camelot. They denied their true heritage, which caused the wizarding blood to wash out the elven in that line. It would be a truly strong heir who would someday make their way to Camelot. What all of this means to you is that Severus must choose an heir. Lord Slytherin has finally come home. His wizarding blood will once again be cleansed by the elven creating a new line. Harry must choose a mate. Without a mate, the Gryffindor line shall die out over time. Lucius must learn to share. He must learn to be open with those who are here to protect and love him. Draco, you must learn to accept whatever may come. There will many trials along the way. In short, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin must reclaim the wizarding throne and muggle crown. Their mates will help them rise to glory, but I must tell you one very important thing. Never, never shall Lord Slytherin or Lord Gryffindor marry or become handfasted. The elven blood that Harry carries has washed away all but the purest of the wizarding blood in his body. Just as Severus can explain. He too went through such a change. Because their blood has been cleansed by elven magic, they are no longer considered of one family. That is why Godric and Salazar took on Gryffindor and Slytherin as surnames. Now, I know I haven't explained the attraction, but I shall do so now. Since Harry and Severus are both of elven blood, they feel a stronger attraction for each other. I know that the Malfoys are of Veela inheritance, and that is the only thing keeping Harry and Severus from each other. It would be highly foolhardy to leave the two of them alone."

"Are you saying the if we just walked out of the room, those two would go at it like bunnies?" Draco asked in astonishment. He was going to have to share! Share his mate! With his Godfather and Father! How absolutely revolting!

"Calm yourself, Draco. Am I correct in assuming that Draco has not been told of his birth?" Morgana asked.

"No, My Lady, he has not," Lucius said as he bowed his head.

"Perhaps, you should explain," Morgana suggested softly.

"What about Draco's birth? Wasn't he conceived by Narcissa and Lucius?" Harry asked.

"No, he wasn't," Lucius sighed. "Draco, Narcissa is not your mother. I am not your father."

"What the bloody hell!?" Draco screeched, " I look just like you! How am I not your son?!" Harry sat quietly. He was beyond curious about this one. Who the hell were Draco's parents?

"Your mother is an elf. Your father was," Lucius took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Sirius Black."

"No fucking way!" Harry jumped to his feet dumping Draco onto the floor with a thump!.

"My mother was an elf?" Draco whispered, " You mean that I'm not part veela? And I've never met my mother before?" Draco was stunned. He hadn't quite taken in who his father, _No, he's not your father_, said had conceived him with an elf.

"Yes, Draco, and she was very beautiful. Her name was Argent. She didn't survive your birth. Your father, Sirius, brought you back from the elven realm and asked Narcissa and I take you in. This was before the whole fiasco with the Dark Lord and the Potters. Narcissa and I couldn't say no. Even though he had been disowned, Sirius and Narcissa had always kept in touch. It explains why you look so much like your mother. I hope you can forgive me. I have always loved you as my own." Lucius poured his heart out for the first time since Black had entered his home with a tiny bundle in his arms asking them to please care for his son. It took every bit of training Lucius had ever had to keep his composure as he watched his son. He badly wanted to reach out to him, but was afraid of the rejection.

"You're telling him that my Godfather was his Dad! I can't believe this shit! This is absolutely the most fucked up day I have ever had in my life! And that's including all of the shit Voldie's thrown at me for the past six years!" Harry was fast losing control of his magic. A small tornado was skimming the ceiling and it looked as if a few bolts of lightening were about to singe Lucius's head.

"Harry, please calm yourself," Morgana began, "Your mate needs you to remain calm. This is his time. You must learn control."

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry my love."

"It's okay. It explains a lot." Draco mumbled into Harry's chest.

"Draco, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner. I am so very sorry that you never got to know your real father." Lucius gulped down the tears trying to escape. Malfoys do not cry!

"I understand. I don't blame you. Thank you for keeping me." Draco whispered through the lump in his throat.

"I do hope that the four of you will learn from this. You need each other. You must remain strong in the face of all that shall come. I must be going back now. My father is requesting my presence in the elven realm. Please be safe. Perhaps you will stay the night in the castle?"

"No, My Lady. I believe that we shall be going home." Harry said as he picked Draco up and exited the room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey all! Sorry it's been so long since i last updated. I just wanted to give you a bit of the next chapter. I've been very busy lately. I hope to get the rest of this chappie up within a day or two. Thanks to all who have reviewed!!

Harry didn't even spare a glance at those in the hall. He simply exited the room, waved his hand, and he and Draco disappeared.

Hermione had seen them exit through the portrait hole. She had just opened her mouth to ask where they had been when she saw the purple mist surround the two men and they disappeared. She turned back to the oldest Weasley child, Bill, and pulled on his sleeve. Once he looked down at her, she explained what she had just seen.

"Where do you think they went?" Hermione asked, "Why would Harry just leave us here? As much as I would love to explore this place, I don't think Harry would appreciate it. How are we suppose to get home?" The bushy haired girl was near to panicing by this point.

"Calm down, Hermione. I'm sure we weren't simply abandoned. Harry will come back to take us home." Bill answered.

At this point, the twins had picked up on their conversation, and already had similar thoughts going through their minds. Why had Harry left them here?

"Oi, Bill!" Fred said, "Does this mean we can go exploring?!"

"Absolutely not!" Molly Weasley screeched, "You will do no such thing! This place is rather large and I don't wish to be up all night looking for you when you get lost."

"But, Mum! Harry's left us here! What else are we to do?" George whined.

"Harry's done what?! That boy is definitely too young to have so much power," Molly said as she thought to herself, 'I wonder if there is a way to muffle that power while he's at school. It would definitely do him good to get through one year without any mishaps.'

"Calm down, Mum. Harry will be back. I have a feeling that he wouldn't want to leave us alone here for too long anyway." Bill consoled his mother.

Lucius watched Severus stare as Harry and Draco left. He understood the story the Lady had told them, but something wasn't right. He had a very odd feeling concerning Potter. Why would the boy suddenly be so interested in Draco and Severus? What Lucius didn't dare to admit to himself was that Harry's interest also extended to Lucius himself. But why?


End file.
